Yuri! on Circus
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri! on Circus! In this AU you will have Victor as an albino, Yuuri a contortionist, Yuri the cat boy, Otabek a giant mute. The cast will all be acts with in the circus. We will follow as Leo has run away with the circus, different acts, troubles and just in general the circus life set in early 1900's. ALL THE SHIPS IN THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Standing off on the sidelines, obscured by the treeline, Leo was holding his breath. They had ended the show hours before and were now breaking down the tents and gathering the animals. The farmer's field the previous day was nothing but noisy animals, colorful tents and amazing smells. The circus had come to town for the weekend, was the town's season highlights. Now watching it being all torn down and put away, there was paper and cups littered on the ground from the previous festivities. He could almost feel the magic being pulled from the earlier show.

It was all illusions and tricks, he knew this, but ever since being a boy, he was fascinated with the men and women that would come rolling into town. Their colorful outfits, makeup and larger than life shows.

He had already scoped out the train cars and figured it was best to sneak into a cargo one- this way not to be caught. He watched as the group of performers and workers were scoping over the field picking up the trash left over. This was his moment. Taking a deep breath he shot out of the tree line, eyeing the cabin he would leap into. His feet were pounding on the earth and he had his bag over his shoulder. All he had stored away in a simple burlap sack. He was close to the cabin and saw no one still in sight. His lungs started to burn as he continued to run. This was his only chance. The door was open and he slung his bag inside, hoisting himself up into the cabin. There were wooden crates between wooden boards to keep them from sliding around the cabin.

He was able to wedge himself behind a crate at the far wall. It was a tight fit and the cabin was dark, but he was able to squeeze in and pull his bag in close. He wanted to make himself as tiny as he could in the back corner of the cabin. He had overheard earlier the train would leave that evening.

People always talked about running away with the circus, but he did not know anyone who had actually done it. He was drowning in this tiny town. His father worked at the town's bank, his mother stayed at home with his seven siblings- he got lost in the crowd of the tiny house. He had to wonder how long before anyone knew he was missing.

As he sat there, he took a deep ragged breath. He pulse started to race as the heat in the cabin grew. He could feel the sweat on his brow and down his back. He knew once the train would take off he could move, but for now he wanted to stay as still as possible. He couldn't be caught. He had to get out of this town.

Outside he could hear voices getting closer to the cabins. He clutched his bag tightly and held to his chest. Everything in Leo's body was telling him to just get up and leave, but he was determine to do this. He was not able to see anything in the dark cabin but the voices were getting closer.

"Otabek, the doors at the back cabins are still open and we need to tie down that last car. Would you hurry up already?" he heard a low whistle following the shrill voice.

The voice was sharp and harsh and he could hears doors sliding and slamming as they were locked into place. As they approached his car, he held his breath as he heard the doors sliding then slamming shut. The slamming down of the wooden beam to lock the door in place jarred the cabin he was in and he pressed his face into his burlap bag to hold steady. He heard the voice walk on to the next cabin and he let go of the air he was holding in his lungs. He held still till after some time, he could hear voices yelling back and forth to get in their cabins and could hear the doors sliding shut.

The moment he heard the loud train whistle and the feeling of the cars starting to slowly move, did he relax. He was thankful he had thought to bring his canteen and bread he had stolen from the kitchen that morning. He did not know how long the ride would be, but he was sure it would go into the night. Resting his head back against the wall of the cabin, he smiled and closed his eyes allowing the rock of the train to lull him to sleep.

* * *

"I am telling you Ji, I left it out here ok?" Seung spit back at him.

"I don't remember us going into the cargo cabins though," Guang-Hong knew they had not gone out this far but Seung was determine to look.

"Hey, what are you two assholes out here doing? We got breakfast almost ready and you know the food is gone the minute they start dishing it out," Yuri growled out at Seung and Guang-Hong.

"Seung has lost his stupid hat. You know the gray one? He thinks it was where he was putting something in a cargo car here…" Guang-Hong answered back. "Where is Otabek? We need him to lift the board so we can get in this car."

Yuri growled and called out, "Otabek!"

"Ah there he is! He was probably already in line for the food," Guang-Hong go to laughing as did Yuri.

As Otabek walked up, Yuri tilted his head, "Hey can you raise this board? Seung thinks he might have dropped something in there. We are not staying out here all damn morning for a stupid hat either."

Leo was curled up inside the cabin as they talked outside. He knew they were outside his cabin and he was trying to use his bag to put in front of him and curl up as small as he could.

"Come on Otabek… we don't have all morning… Plus I know you want to eat," Yuri smirked at Otabek.

Otabek whistled low and nodded. Walking to the door he easily lifted the wood board holding the doors shut and leaned up against the cabin, turning back to Yuri and tilting his head at him.

"Da, thanks. Come on boys, let's look for your… hat."

Leo could hear people jumping up into the cabin and sat as still as he could. He did not breath and he hoped they could not hear the slamming beat of his heart.

"I am telling you Ji, it had to be this one. The crate boxes look like the last place I remember I having it," Seung replied back.

"Hey assholes, how about around the back here… Wait I think I…." Yuri stopped as he saw a pair of shoes and a bag huddled in the corner. "What the hell is this?" He pulled at the bag as Leo tried to hold it tight. "Fuck! We got another damn stowaway over here. Beka!" A low whistle came in response. "Come get this would you." Yuri stomped off as Otabek came around to the back corner and picked Leo up as if he weighed nothing.

Leo could feel himself being half dragged, half carried out the cargo bin. Once at the door, Otabek tossed him out and he fell from the car onto the graveled ground. He scurried to get back to his feet, ignoring the pain from being thrown out and hitting the ground.

"FOUND IT!" he heard Seung yell and come out. "Ah man… not another one," Seung said pointing at Leo as he put his hat one.

As everyone hopped out the cargo car, Leo looked up and saw the face that matched the shrill over. He had golden hair that reached down his back, his eyes were a yellowish green and when he spoke you could see his teeth were sharpened to points. His face was covered in a soft downy golden fur that he would not call a beard as it seemed softer than that. Yuri reached his hand out to him and he saw thick pointed fingernails on a hand covered in the same soft gold fur, coming towards him and he flinched slightly as the hand grabbed at his chin.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Yuri growled at him.

Leo stood there and stared into those yellow greenish eyes. "I ugh… was um.. hoping I could…"

A low whistle made Yuri turn. A giant overly built man had walked up to Yuri and stared down at him in the eye. The man had on skin tight pants and a barely there shirt. His muscles bulged so much it looked as if it hurt.

"What Beka?" Yuri had let go of Leo's face and stared at the two men. He watched as the overly bulky man started to rapidly move his hands as Yuri shook his head. "No Beka, you said the last time we took someone in I could have fun with the next! Well this is the next one- now step aside!" The golden boy tried to shove at the built man, but the large man would not move.

Leo was frantically darting his eyes around, as the golden haired boy was scary as hell and he did not want to know what he meant by having fun and he did not plan on finding out. He saw two other guys standing off to the sides. Simple white t-shirts and baggy brownish pants. The one with black hair wearing a gray hat and the brunette with freckles just stood there adjusting his suspenders. The brunette was sporting a slight blush every time he would look over at Leo and Leo knew this was his escape.

As Yuri argued with the large man who look be arguing with hand movements, Leo ran over and grabbed the brunette by his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Please please, my name is Leo and I just want something… different."

"Hey! Beka, would you shut up and hang on!" Yuri was growling out as Leo was pleading with his eyes to the freckled boy. Leo could hear Yuri approaching him as he cursed under his breath. Leo ran behind the freckled brunette and still held onto him tightly. "Please… Please…" he pleaded.

"Yurio. Stop." Leo could feel the rumble coming from the brunette he was clutching. "Let me handle him ok?" Leo could feel a warm hand cover his own.

He saw Yuri's face go red and show his teeth as he snarled. The large man placed a hand on his shoulder and whistled lowly. When Yuri turned he saw the hand movements going again.

"Fine Fine Beka… Let's go get some damn food," Yuri and Otabek both turned and stomped off towards the food tent.

Leo let go of the boy he was holding and saw him turn to face him.

"Thanks." He replied as he fixed the hat he was wearing. It was similar to Seung's, but brown instead of gray.

"Hi, I am Guang-Hong Ji, Most just call me Ji though… easier I guess," as he saw the freckled boy turn red and shrug, "And this guy here is Seung Gil Lee. I don't really know what the likes to be called…"

"Seung is just fine." He saw the guy with the gray hat turn and look over at the one white tent that was set up over in the field. "Come on, breakfast is ready. Ji, you better not let Yakov see your stowaway."

Leo could feel the freckled boy named Ji grab his hand and start to pull him from the cabin cars and onto a large field. To the side was a large beige tent set up and amazing smells coming from it.

"Just stay by my side and don't speak to anyone… or stare at anyone," Guang-Hong had said as he pulled him along.

"Definitely don't stare at anyone," Seung replied flatly as they walked. "They better still have the potatoes left or I am going to be pissed." Seung had moved the tapestry back at the tent they were using for a door and they walked in together. Leo kept himself hidden behind the two as they walked.

"Just grab a plate and don't over serve yourself," Guang-Hong said quietly.

""Never going to work Ji," Seung said back, "Where is he going to stay anyway?"

"Well… our cabin?" Guang-Hong said and Seung glares at Leo.

"Damn it Ji…" he watched Seung get a plate and stomp into line.

Leo watched Guang-Hong turn and that blush still on his cheeks around his freckles. "Come on, We will go sit over next to Seung."

Leo saw at the back of the tent, a table with huge bins of food. There was a line of people standing holding out plates and talking amongst themselves. There were tables that were all around the room with chairs set for everyone to sit. There was a low dull roar of voices carrying around the tent along with the smell of the food.

Leo tried not to stare as they stood in line. He had seen Yuri and Otabek as Otabek was easy to find in a crowd due to his height and size and seemed as if Yuri would be close by.  
He noticed at the same table as them, a man with white hair cascading way down his back. He wore a large red silk robe that seem to swallow him, though he could have sworn when the hand reached out across the table, it was the palest of skin he had ever seen. Leo really wished the man would turn around so he could see the rest of him, but all he got was the white hair and red silk robe. Next him was a man whose hair was the blackest of black. He was sure if they stood out in the sun, you see the blue undertones. They had their arms wrapped around the pale man's arm and was holding onto them tightly as they batted their long lashes up to the pale man. They were wearing what looked to almost be a one piece black leotard. Very different in contrast to the pale man. They had their eyelids lined in a deep rich kohl liner and hair pushed back, a sequined headband on top their head kept the hair from falling forward. Leo watched the pale man turn and Leo had to gasp. The man was not only the palest he had ever seen, but those two together were the most beautiful.

The pale man had purple hues to his skin, and under his eyes. His lips looked almost blue as he leaned forward to capture the lips of the beautiful one attached to his arm. There was something about these two men that just captivated you to look at them. When the pale man released the red lips of the beautiful man, he could see those dark lashes flutter and the beautiful man somehow managed to wrap himself tighter around the pale man. Leo could not stop staring and felt a jerk in his arm.

"Hey, I said don't stare… Especially at those two!" Guang-Hong had hissed at him,

Leo shook his head and turned back to Guang-Hong. "Who… who are they?" he breathed out.

"Ah, yeah, them. That is Victor and Yuuri. Hard not to stare, I know… trust me."

"So wait…. What… are they?" Leo was stunned again.

"Beautiful aren't they? You should see them perform together. Now talk about being captivated. They are one of the main acts too. Victor does ribbon acrobatics and Yuuri is a contortionist. I mean, yeah, they do more, but you get the general idea… yeah… Yuuri is something…" Guang-Hong leaned in and whispered to Leo, "I hear Victor ties on really tight corsets to give Yuuri such a tiny waist." When Guang-Hong had pulled back he winked at Leo and Leo tried hard not to stare.

Finally getting food, they sat over towards the back corner where Seung was. The moment he sat down, three extremely short women jumped up and sat on the table with them.

"Uh oh! What do we have here!" All three of the girls taking turns speaking each word. At first Leo thought these were children but no, they were full grown women.

Guang-Hong rolled his eyes, "Please girls… can you keep it quiet.. Please?" he was begging them.

They sat back and assessed the situation. He could see their minds racing. One of them shrugged. "I guess we can keep quiet… for now." And watched them jump of the table and run off.

"Sorry about that… They are a handful."

A loud uproar started as the tapestry was pulled back as three women in with long robes and silken scarves on their heads came in. They were yelling good morning and the men were whistling back at them. There was a man who accompanied them. His bright green and yellow robe hanging loose around him as his chest was all but hanging out. He had his hair wrapped in a silk scarf in a bright purple color. He stopped and kissed each woman on the cheek and went to sit with Victor and Yuuri, kissing both on the cheek as he went to his seat. When the man had settled in and every thing seemed to calm down he noticed the pale on turn. Leo started to grip the table till his knuckles turned white when he saw the eyes of the pale one rest onto him. They were purple with a hint of red to them. Leo saw those eyes squint as the pale one tilted his head as if in thought, bringing a pale finger to those bluish lips. Leo shifted uncomfortably when the pale man stood up, leaning over to kiss the beautiful one, and walk their way.

Guang-Hong saw Leo stiffen up and turned to look then groaned loudly. Seung chuckled a bit saying, "Knew it wouldn't take too long."

Victor approached the table and saw down next to Leo. Leo tried not to stare as the long pale fingers brushed the hair out of his face behind his ears. Leo looked and could not distinguish if this man's hand was blue, purple or just white. He was close enough now, Leo could see his eyelashes were indeed white as were his eyebrows. How was it a man with so many colors running through him, had almost none at all? Leo gasped when a long finger ran down his cheek bone towards his jaw.

"Ji, who is this pretty little thing you have with you?" the pale man asked. "I always remember a face, especially one this pretty." The pale man's voice was cold, not warm. It sent shivers down Leo's spine.

"Oh ugh…. Victor… T-this is… is m-my… F-friend…" Guang-Hong started stammering.

"Hi! I am Leo! Pleased to meet you." Leo couldn't allow Guang-Hong to suffer much more.

"Leo you say?" the pale man never taking his hands off of him as he stared at Leo. Leo felt as if the man was looking inside him. His gaze was hard and cold and he flinched when he felt those fingers touch his neck, you would think his skin would be cold, but it was very warm.

"Vitya, are you tormenting Leo's friend over here?" Leo looked to see the beautiful one come over and drape his arms around the pale man. "I am sorry… Victor can be… well… I am sure you see." The man smiled and Leo swooned instantly. He was sure if this man smiled and asked him to for anything, he would do so without thought. Seeing him draping around the pale one, they contrasted but complimented one another.

"Yuuri, this is Leo… Ji's friend." Victor said.

"Ah, well any friend of Ji's is a friend of ours. Hello!" Yuuri held his hand out and with shaking hands, Leo grabbed it. The hand was as warm as the smile that was greeting him.

"So Ji… how long will your friend be staying with us?" Victor asked.

"Um… well… You see…" Guang-Hong was stammering again.

The pale one sighed. "Can he at least do anything Ji? Do you really think Lilia or Yakov is going to accept any stowaway? No matter how cute he is?"

Leo felt his cheeks burning and could see Guang-Hong had turned red.

"I can sing!" Leo blurted out without thinking. Leo always sang to his siblings and in his church. People told him he was talented with his voice, but he could not believe he blurted it out like that.

Victor tilted his head again, "Sing something then for my husband." Victor then grabbing the beautiful man's hand he was just shaking and kissing a ring on his finger.

Leo cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms down his pants. Everyone now was staring at him. He racked his brain for something to sing, then remembered one that always calmed his siblings down, it was a lullaby his mother sang to him. At first his voice was a little shaky as everyone just stared at him and the tent got impossibly quiet. He looked over at Guang-Hong and could see as he continued singing that Guang-Hong was beaming with a huge smile. He continued to sing, making his voice stronger and louder, it wasn't something you would do to a lullaby so he changed up the melody a bit. Once he got to the main part, he jumped up and sang even stronger. It had been a long time since he was able to just let his voice be heard and when he was finished the tent erupted with applause.

Leo blushed and sat back down as Guang-Hong smiled over at him as did the beautiful man. Victor still was holding no expression. Finally getting up,Victor put a finger under Leo's chin. "Yes Ji, it seems your friend does have a talent… I am sure we can use him."

Leo let out the air he was holding as the pale one and the beautiful one turned and went back to their tables. Guang-Hong smiled and hugged Leo.

"Did you hear that Seung? He can stay!" Guang-Hong had squealed.

"Yes, yes, everyone heard. I guess our small cabin will get even tighter now." Seung said before shoving more potatoes in his mouth.

Guang-Hong rolled his eyes, "You always stay in Phichit's car anyway. What is the problem?"

"He stays out of my bunk."

At that moment Leo noticed another man come over to their table. He too was wearing a silk robe and a scarf over his head. His face was completely made up and smiled over to them as he set his plate down.

"You could have at least gotten me some potatoes." The man said and he watched Seung slid his plate over.

"I did, I got two servings." Seung replied back.

As the overly made up man looked across the table, his fork stopped midway to his mouth, Leo could see he had noticed he was there. "Who is that?"

"Ah, this is Ji's stowaway, Leo. He sings or something," Seung said as he took a piece of fruit off of the man's plate.

"Leo, this is Phichit. He is our main makeup artist here," Guang-Hong said and Leo nodded.

"So what do you all do here?" Leo asked as he sipped from a cup of bitter black coffee.

"Well as I said, Phichit does makeup, but he does trapeze and acrobatics too. Seung over there is our fire breather and sword swallower. I do trapeze and acrobatics," Guang-Hong said.

"Wow, I think I saw some of that this weekend. That was really you guys?" Leo thought back seeing the trapeze act and the fire breathing. They looked so different now as they did out in the big tents.

"Yeah, we have our costumes and Phichit does amazing makeup work," Guang-Hong was explaining.

Leo was trying to take in everything around him. There were so many people that buzzed all around, all in different forms and stages of dress.

"If you are done, we can go help them set up the tents and stages. It takes a lot of work to get this all ready. Plus I think the animals need tending too," Guang-Hong had his hand on Leo's arm and Leo nodded. It was time for him to experience the life of a circus.

"Can we at least finish our damn coffee? Plus Phichit is still eating," Seung growled out over his cup.

"Fine fine, but you know Yurio and Otabek are going to come over here and demand we help."

* * *

"Oh Vitya… must you be so cold to the new kid?" Yuuri was walking back to their table, practically wrapped around the pale man.

"Yuuri my love… if we just let every stowaway in here, we would not have anyone to put on a show for! Plus you know how Yakov and Lilia get on all of this…"

"Yes yes, I know. But he did have a lovely voice. We can use that around here." Yuuri was smiling again. Victor could never say no that warm smile on such a beautiful face. He couldn't help but to lean forward and capture those lips again.

"Ah Merci! My lovebirds! How goes all this fine morning?" Chris was seated next to Yuri. Yuri was in a deep conversation with Otabek as their hands were racing, clearly arguing. Victor looked over at them raising a pale eyebrow as he clearly could understand that conversation between the two.

"Seriously Yurio, you are being insensitive," Victor spoke out and they heard the whistle accompanying it from Otabek.

"Don't encourage him Victor," Yuri growled at him. Otabek silently laughed and nudged Yuri gently with his elbow. Yuri responded by giving him the finger. "Sometimes I wish the big lug could talk."

Yuuri had climbed his way into the pale one's lap, wrapping his body around him as they all sat there. It seemed natural to the two and casual. Victor plucked some fruit off his plate, gently feeding it to Yuuri.

"So Chris, it looks like we found you a singer," Victor said over to him. "Seems as if Ji found himself a little stowaway and he has a set of pipes on him." Victor was still slowly feeding Yuuri fruit pieces as Yuuri laid draped around him.

"Ah, Mon cher! Was that what I heard? It was beautiful song." Chris looked over at the table where Guang-Hong and Leo sat with Seung. "He is quite a looker too, we can dress him up and work with some routines with him, yes?"

Victor grunted and grabbed a piece of fruit for himself, slightly distracted by the body around him kissing his neck between bites of fruit. "Yuuri, you will make my neck sticky… again."

"I like you sticky. Makes you sweet and not so bitter," Yuuri teased in his ear.

"Yuuri…." Victor warned out as he felt the giggling of the body wrapped around him.

"Vitya, I am tired. Can we go back to our car now? You know I cannot sleep while the train moves."

"Yuuri, they are setting up the tents this afternoon, we need to make sure everything is good with the grounds of this farm we have arrived at."

"But Vitya… You know I did not sleep."

Victor knew as Yuuri would toss and turn and wrap around him till he would give up and wake Victor in the most pleasurable way. Victor sighed again and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "You know I cannot say not to you… come on love." Yuuri wrapped his legs tighter around the pale one as he went to stand up, it was obvious Yuuri wasn't walking back to their car.

"You two make me sick!" Yuri spit out as Otabek nudged him and gave him an elbow. When Yuri turned Otabek gave him some hand gesture and Yuri blanched. "You will NOT carry me around!" Yuri's growled out and elbowed Otabek hard as the giant gave a silent laugh. Chris started laughing as Yuri and Victor left out the tent.

* * *

"Come on Otabek! We got to go make sure these damn tents get set up right." Yuri went over to the table where Ji, Seung and Leo where. "Come on you misfits. Let's go get these tents up. Ji, your little friend here can learn, he better learn fast."

"We were just getting ready to come help," Guang-Hong replied.

Leo sat there just staring at the cat boy. Those green yellow eyes just bore a hole right into him. The giant next to him had no emotion, but he could tell he was never far from the cat boy. Guang-Hong nudged him, Leo was probably staring too long. He could not help it. The cat boy was intriguing to look at. His golden fur across his face and arms looked soft to the touch, his eyes were so harsh and demanding, when he growled those teeth would bear at you. Leo was frightened but intrigued.

As Yuri turned he saw as Otabek nudged him, _"Must you be so mean?"_

Yuri grunted and signed back, " _It keeps them respecting me. You would think someone of your size would learn something from all this."_

Otabek gave him that deadpan stare, sometimes Yuri wished his emotionless friend was easier to read.

" _Just try to at least be nicer to the new guy."_

 _"Why? Just another damn mouth to feed,"_ Yuri hated stowaways. Always having to teach them what to do and they usually vanished after a few weeks. Was just a pain in the ass.

" _Well Guang-Hong seems taken by him and he does sing really well. Plus feeding him is not your problem."_

Yuri hated how Otabek was normally right, he just refused to admit it, instead he turned his back on Otabek so he could not see what he was saying to him anymore. He ignored the low whistle that came from Otabek as he tried to get his attention.

He could see as the others were behind them following him out to the big field. The stakes were laid on the ground and he knew Otabek would need to hammer the majority of them in. This was the part Yuri hated the most, the setting up. They could get it done by mid afternoon then make sure the animals were fed and set.

Yuri had already gone and checked on all his cats. They were tucked away in their large crates and had fresh water. He would handle them more later. They needed the tents up. First they did the large tent as they would then work the smaller ones in coordinates with that.

"You, new guy, get the mallet. You can do us the honors," Yuri smirked as he said this. He knew the new guy kept looking at them. Wait till he met the others.

As Leo approached him he handed him the mallet and Otabek set the stake so it stood in the soft ground.

"Just whack it till it is about two thirds in," Yuri saw as Leo stared at him.

Yuri was used to being stared at, he had been stared at all his damn life. It was common when you were covered in fur and looked feline. As Leo continued to look between him and Otabek, Yuri signed.

"Ok let's get this all out the way. Yes, Otabek is a giant. He is almost seven feet tall, he cannot talk, he does sign language and gets on my damn nerves. He is strong and is a part of the freak show act. Yes, I am covered in fur, no I do not have a tail and no I don't shit in a box. There is it all covered?" Yuri watched as Leo blushed and nodded his head. He heard Guang-Hong and Seung start to snicker and he hissed out at them.

They watched as Leo swung the mallet overhead and he was surprised he made contact with the stake. They all moved and grabbed a mallet and went to different stakes that lined around the field. After this was done they would start to rope up the tents and carry in the stands and stages. It was going to be one hell of a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was worn out. They had spent all morning banging the wooden stakes into the ground. He had already stripped his shirt off, as did most the other guys as they went from stake to stake, banging them into the ground. Leo's hands trembled and vibrated, even long after hammering in the stakes. It took an hour to get all the stakes in and the sun was already beating hard onto the field.

"Come on Leo, there is well over here, let's grab some water," Guang-Hong had come to get him, and Leo rolled his shoulders as they walked over to the well. Seung was pulling the bucket up and getting a metal cup out. They all shared the metal cup, passing it between them, each going back for more.

"Grab your bag, let's go stop by the cabin and get your stuff set down, then it should almost be time for lunch," Guang-Hong took a big gulp of water and they headed back across the field.

Leo looked over at Guang-Hong; compared to what he had encountered all day, Guang-Hong seemed strangely normal. He was surprised at how fast he moved and worked along the field as they set up the tents.

"By the way, thank you," Leo quietly spoke up.

Guang-Hong turned to him with surprised eyes. "I doubt you'll be thanking me tomorrow when you are so stiff you can't move."

Leo rolled his shoulders again and gathered his bag. "Oh I already feel it."

"Well remind me to go by Georgi's tent and I'll grab you some salve. It will help with the pain and stiffness."

"Why are you so nice?" Leo did not mean for it to just come out like that.

"What do you mean? I mean, this morning you seemed scared out of your mind, though yeah… If Yurio was coming at me, I'd probably piss myself too…" Guang-Hong shrugged. "but I am glad I did."

As they walked back to the cabin car, Leo had learned that Guang-Hong was born in the circus. His parents were trapeze artists and he had grown up around this all his life and did not know any other life than this. Leo found it fascinating. Guang-Hong went on to explain they had retired last year and settled in a small town they had passed through. This was his first year without his family in the circus.

Once they had gotten to the car where the performers stayed, he noticed there were smaller rooms and it went way down the car that lead to another.

"Ours is this door here, Seung painted it so you should be able to find it easy," Guang said as he opened the door to the tiny room.

Leo could see the bunk style beds, a small dresser and table with a chair. They had a window and Leo watched as Guang-Hong sat on the bottom bunk.

"This one is my bunk; the way Seung stays with Phichit, he isn't really here much. I don't blame him really, Phichit has a larger room being as he makes costumes and stores them all there. I am sure Seung would rather move in that car but he doesn't want me just bunking with anybody."

Leo sat in the sole chair in the room and set his bag on the table, "So you two are close?"

"Sorta, I mean we grew up together. His parents used to do a juggling act. They left the same time my parents did and we've just stuck together."

Leo couldn't imagine how life must have been like growing up around all this. Leo noticed a single shelf of books lining the wall. Standing up, he started to go through them.

"Oh, so you can read?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, mom thought it was important. Dad couldn't read well, but mom could. She made sure she spent a few hours with me and Seung when we were younger teaching us," Guang-Hong blushed. "The bad thing is, a lot around here can't read and don't understand when I come in here to read and all."

Leo nodded and grabbed a book. "I haven't read many of these."

"I try to slip out into town when I can and see if they have books I like. Sometimes we get too busy to get out. Maybe you could come with me sometime?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

The point of Leo doing this was to see new things. He wanted an adventure. He did not want to be in a small town, get married and work in the bank. That was not what he wanted at all. His parents had tried to set him up with different girls in the town for evening walks, but he never would call on them afterwards and was starting to get pressure from his parents to settle down. Leo never saw himself marrying and having children; that was part of the problem.

"So yeah, did you wanna go wash down and maybe relax a bit till they need us for the stands and stages?"

Leo groaned, "Oh goodness, yes."

"Ah! Let's go by Georgi's car! He has salve that will help your muscles, plus he can give you a reading!"

Leo looked over to Guang-Hong. "Reading?"

"Yes! He's a fortune teller, a really good one, too! Come on!"

Guang-Hong had grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of their tiny room, snatching up a small bucket that was by the door.

"We can grab some water to wash down with first, then go see him."

They headed back towards the well and Leo could see the field was full of brightly colored tents and more being slowly added to the mix. Leo had to stop and just look around. This morning when he walked out of the train car, there was a sole beige tent off to the side; looking now, the field was a mass of colors and flowing fabrics.

When the wind would blow, the small flags at the tops of the tents would flutter in the breeze. Leo continued to look around in awe, even stopping to try to take it all in. Guang-Hong noticed this and chuckled.

"Come on, you'll get used to all this madness. We need to go clean up," Guang- Hong had taken Leo's hand and started to pull him forward.

"It is all so magical, Ji," Leo whispered out breathlessly.

Guang-Hong had to laugh. To him it was the norm. There was no magic to all of this. More of a pain in the ass to setup and tear down every week.

"Yeah well after you have done this hundreds of times you won't think that."

"I hope I never think like that."

Guang-Hong pulled Leo back to the well and filled their bucket up and then pulled Leo back through the tents and stands as people were moving around. Leo was still trying to drink in everything around him. He took note of all the people that fluttered about, talking amongst themselves. He even saw Otabek rolling in large crate-like cages into another larger tent with Yuri following close behind him.

"What is that tent?" Leo asked as Otabek and Yuri ducked into a tent way off at the edge of the field.

"Ah, that would be one of the animal tents. Yuri is our lion tamer and Otabek and him move the animals from the train out to a tent. Yuri is probably worrying those damn cats to death!"

Leo just stood there and stared. He really wanted to see in that tent but Guang-Hong had taken his hand again and pulled him onward. Once back in the car, Guang-Hong led him back to their tiny room.

"I have some extra cloths and a towel. For now just a wash down. I hear there is pond through the forest for a proper washing," Guang-Hong handed Leo a cloth and got out a bar of soap. He had two large bowls he pulled from under his bed and divided the water between the two.

Leo slipped his shirt off and took his suspenders off his shoulders as Guang-Hong did the same. The water was ice cold but felt good in the stuffy room. He ran the cloth over his face and chest. He could already see the dirt on the cloth and dipped it back into the bowl.

"Let's use one bowl for initial washing, then the other to rinse with," Guang-Hong said and Leo nodded.

They had both been out in the sun and dirt all day. He was used to working, they had a garden in their backyard their mother made them tend, but he was mainly used to working indoors. His father would drag him down to the bank to write out ledgers for him during the day. This was a different kind of work and a different kind of dirt. Leo felt like he accomplished something.

When Leo looked over to Guang-Hong, he saw how his arms were shaped well and his chest defined. Guang-Hong was not large by any means, really small and lean, but as he moved his cloth over his body, Leo kept stealing glances. When Guang-Hong ran the cloth behind his neck, he closed his eyes and sighed out a bit. Leo looked Guang-Hong over real quick and saw how his stomach clenched, showcasing his abs as he continued to run the cloth behind his neck.

"We definitely are hitting the pond soon. This water is so ice cold," Guang-Hong breathed out.

Leo could only nod, though Guang-Hong was not looking in his direction. Leo felt very inadequate at that moment. His body seemed soft. He was not fat by any definition, but it was not cut like Guang-Hong's was. Feeling self conscious, he turned his back and continued to clean himself.

"Let me get us another cloth to rinse down with."

Leo gasped when there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned back around to see Guang-Hong smile at him. Leo hoped he was not blushing and handed the dirty cloth over. Guang went and grabbed two more and tossed one over to Leo.

"I have quite a few of these, so don't worry, we can wash them up when we go to the pond."

Once they were done, Guang-Hong opened his small window and tossed out the water. He laid the cloths over the bed rails to dry and then sprawled out on his bunk. Leo wasn't sure what to do so he sat quietly in the chair.

"We really need to go see Georgi, but I don't want to move," Guang-Hong whined. "Set up day is always the _worst_." Guang-Hong groaned one more time and sat up. "How many clothes do you have? Your bag didn't look too big."

"Another set of pants and a few shirts."

Guang-Hong nodded. "Well give it a few weeks and I am sure Yakov will add you to the payroll. Plus if they use you in the show, Phichit will get you something to wear. Let's go get that salve from Georgi."

Once they were changed, Guang-Hong led them back out. They went off to the edge of the tents and Leo saw a tent with a dark purple color to it. It was small in size and Guang-Hong was leading him there.

"Georgi always has his tent set up when we aren't traveling, he says he can do better readings when he is more in touch with the earth," Guang-Hong explained.

Leo wanted to laugh but he saw how serious Guang-Hong was when he explained it. Leo had to remember that this was how Guang-Hong had grown up, this was what he knew. Leo just smiled and nodded as they went over to the dark purple tent. When Guang-Hong split the material that allowed them to enter, an overwhelming smell of incense smacked him in the face. He could feel as it burned into his nostrils and he wanted to cover his nose with his hand, but he saw how Guang-Hong just walked into the tent without a flinch.

"Georgi!" Guang-Hong called out and saw a man sitting on pillows that lined the back of the tent with a low table in front of him. His hair was jet black and looked to be swirled on top. The closer Leo got, the more ridiculous the man looked. His eyes were lined with a lot of purple makeup, as where his lips. He wore dark purple sheer robes and had massive hoops in his ears. Leo tried not to stare, but he could not help it. When the man stopped for a moment and rubbed a huge crystal orb on his table, Leo could see each finger of his hand had multiple rings on them.

"Ah, well hello, Ji. I have the salve you wanted for your friend," the man spoke.

Leo flinched and knew his mouth was hanging open. How in the hell did he know? Georgi handed over a glass jar to Guang-Hong.

"Thanks! Do you have time to do a reading for Leo?"

Leo looked over to Guang-Hong, who smiled up at him.

"Um, what type of reading?" Leo asked.

"I can do all the readings. Come here, let me see your hand," Georgi held his hand out and Guang-Hong settled into some pillows at the table then patted the one next to him for Leo to sit on. He settled into the pillow and put his hand out. Georgi took it and jerked it into his sights across the table.

"Ji, this is your stowaway, right?"

"Yup, he helped all morning."

"Ah, I have heard of him already." Georgi continued to look at his hand then he felt as a feather traced over his palm. Leo was not sure what to take of all this, so he sat there as Guang-Hong smiled over at him.

"I'm telling you Leo, this man can predict anything!" Guang-Hong exclaimed.

Leo could only nod.

"Ah, Leo… You had a large family… you are not a selfish man... " then Georgi stopped and smiled at Guang-Hong, releasing Leo's hand.

Leo watched as Georgi grabbed a large deck of cards and started to shuffle them. Leo felt those dark eyes stare at him as if the fortune teller was looking inside of him. Leo shifted on the cushion he sat on and cleared his throat; the longer he stayed in the tent, the more bearable the incense became.

"Leo, pull three cards from anywhere in the deck and place them face down in front of you on the table," Georgi had spoken to him, never removing his eyes from Leo's face.

Leo looked and saw the cards were spread out on the table and then looked over to Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong was nodding his head enthusiastically and Leo reached over and slipped one card out of the deck.

Leo set the first card face down on the velvet-covered table then grabbed for another.

"I love readings! One day we will get Georgi to give you a full reading," Guang-Hong exclaimed as he was almost clapping sitting next to Leo.

Leo went to the other side of the line of cards and drew his last card and placed it face down. Georgi - with his ring adorned fingers - scooped up the other cards and set them to the side. Leo watched as those rings came forward again, sliding the cards closer to him.

"Lean forward," Georgi commanded. Leo did and yelped when Georgi pulled a strand of his hair.

Leo sat back and rubbed his head where the strand was plucked, then watched as Georgi laid it over the cards and closed his eyes. Leo just stared blankly at the oddly-dressed man as he waved his hands over the cards and hummed. Leo knew this was what he did for his paying customers, and thought he did not need to put on the full act.

As Georgi opened his eyes he stared into Leo's eyes again. Leo watched as he flipped the first card.

"Ace of Swords. Good card, my boy, and it is right side up. You have a fresh start, a new opportunity," Georgi's voice as he spoke was smooth like velvet as it rang in his ears. He felt as Guang-Hong grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Yes! Yes! He is with us at the circus now!" Guang-Hong exclaimed.

Georgi nodded and smiled, grabbing for another card he flipped it over, "Knight of Wands, another excellent card. You are a risk taker who follows his dreams."

Leo felt Guang-Hong's hand tighten on his arm again. Leo felt this was all basic and Georgi could apply it to anyone, but seeing as Guang-Hong was so excited and grabbing at him, he put his hand over Guang-Hong's and smiled back at him.

When the third card flipped over, Georgi inhaled a bit, "Two of Cups." Georgi paused and looked at where Leo and Guang-Hong were holding hands and stared right into Leo's eyes, murmuring, "Compatibility."

Guang-Hong squealed again and Leo patted his hand on his arm. Georgi looked back over at the two, "Leo, wait outside the tent for Ji please."

Leo darted his eyes over to Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong nodded at him and he rose and left. Standing outside the tent, Leo took in a huge gulp of fresh air. His nostrils still burned from the incense. It was only a few moments before Guang-Hong stepped out of the tent, and Leo could see he was blushing and smiling.

"What was that about?"

"Oh n-nothing…. Let's ugh… go check on the tents and see if they need help, ok?"

Leo followed as Guang-Hong led him to the large tent area. He also took note how the blush never left Guang-Hong's face as they walked.

* * *

"Vitya, we have to go make sure the supports and harnesses are set up properly," Yuuri said into the pale man's ear while kissing down his neck. Yuuri continued to push the silken robe, allowing more of that white chest to be revealed as he ran his tanned hands over the sculpted muscles. Victor knew all he was doing was trying to get him to comply.

"We can always wait, Yuuri. Let them finish with the tents and then we can head out there," Victor replied.

Yuuri huffed and crawled off Victor's lap and went over to his vanity. Victor knew Yuuri hated not getting his way, but he also knew Yuuri would get into the mix of things and could hurt himself. Sitting down, Yuuri slipped the headband off his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking in the mirror, he locked his eyes with the reddish ones looking back at him. Victor knew he could get lost in those warm brown eyes, the way they would stare right into his cold red eyes. They always captivated him, made him want to do anything to have those eyes continue to stare into his.

"Fine, I am going to go change and lay in the sun. I cannot have my tan fading and last week was rainy."

Victor nodded and spread himself out on the bed. He had allowed his silk robe to fall off his chest completely and saw how Yuuri was staring at him. Victor watched as Yuuri licked his red plump lips. Victor loved to stare at Yuuri, he always felt so lucky to have someone as beautiful as him as his husband. Running his hand over his chest, he locked his eyes with Yuuri's and held his other hand out. Normally in their car they could barely keep their hands off another, and Victor was wanting to run his hands all over that beautiful body.  
Victor watched as Yuuri smiled but shook his head at him, "Seriously Vitya, I am going to go lay in the sun for a bit. My body is craving the sunbeams and I cannot lose my tan… then we are going to the tents."

Victor snorted and curled back into the bed. His body still tired from the lack of sleep the night before and since Yuuri was being a brat he was going to just relax a bit instead. They had one of the larger cabin cars and only Yakov and Lilia had the largest. They were the star acts and Yuuri liked to be spoiled. Yakov never would have thought when he found Yuuri that his Victor would fall head over heels for the beautiful man. Yakov never would have known they would work perfectly together, two magnets that pulled at one another, captivating his audience. Being as the pair of them had people lining up at the main tents, Yakov gave them the second largest car. Yuuri kept his corsets and certain costumes in there, all around the cabin car. Silk scarves would hang off the bed and chairs that Yuuri placed all over and Victor was always smiling and smelling them as they smelled like his beautiful Yuuri.

When they would go into town, Victor would always find a new scarf he would buy for Yuuri. Yuuri liked to tie them in bows on his head, or around his neck and sometimes if they were alone in their car, he would tie them on his hips and dance around for him. Everything Yuuri did was captivating, it was hard to tear his eyes away from such beauty.

Yuuri stripped his leotard off and Victor took in a sharp inhale; his husband was so beautiful. Yuuri had his back to him, but when Victor inhaled, Yuuri looked over his shoulder and blew him a kiss. Victor groaned and felt himself starting to palm at his crotch. He knew what Yuuri was doing was only to tease him and he gazed at the shape of his thick thighs, the fullness of his ass and how tiny that waist was. Victor knew Yuuri took pride in how his body looked, and Victor would tie that corset on him in the evenings for him to wear for a few hours. Victor hated that Yuuri insisted on wearing that corset, and he hated when Yuuri demand he tie it tighter, but he still did it. He watched as Yuuri grabbed a very small pair of almost nothing women's silk panties and slipped them on. When Yuuri turned his head he winked at Victor and wiggled his ass a little bit..

"Are you seriously going outside in those?" Victor growled out, he could feel the blood boiling in his veins.

"Just to the roof of the car Vitya, no one will see me."

"Use the top hatch then."

Victor heard as Yuuri sighed and used his vanity chair to stand on as he unlocked the hatch on their ceiling. Victor did have to admit he had an outstanding view on Yuuri stretched out before him as Yuuri threw a blanket out the hatch and easily lifted himself out.

"Ah Vitya, the view up here is amazing!"

"You know I would lay with you if I could, my love."

"Ah Vitya, I am not asking you to join me, though we could make this fun!"

When Victor looked up he saw Yuuri had peaked his head through the hatch smiled. What Victor was not expecting for Yuuri to throw the silk panties at him then laugh and go out of sight.

"Yuuri!"

The laugh continued and Victor grabbed the panties. Victor could imagine his Yuuri stretched out on the blanket as his golden skin took in more sun rays. Victor wished he could join him, but he knew within a few moments he would start to turn red. Even if he was walking outside during the day, he kept a robe on and a large over sized hat. Victor found himself slowly drifting off to sleep while he waited for Yuuri.

Waking immediately, Victor could feel an overly warm body pressed against his and as his eyelids fluttered open- he saw that beautiful face stare down at him. He had no clue how long he had been out, but he could smell the sun and outside on Yuuri and pulled him in closer.

"Can we go now, Vitya?"

"Once you put some clothing on." Victor slapped down on Yuuri's lush bottom and Yuuri wiggled on him and moved off the bed. Victor pushed up to his elbows and watched as Yuuri pulled back into his leotard then grabbed his headband, sliding it back into place.

With a groan Victor got up and pulled his robe tighter. He wore his pants underneath and did not bother changing. Grabbing his hat, they slipped out of their cabin and headed toward the tents.

Dark hand encased by a pale purplish blue hand, they walked through the field of tents. It was easy to locate the one they were looking for. It was the main tent. The thing Victor loved most about being here was not having to hide himself when he stepped out of his cabin. Now and then he would venture into the town and always covered as much of his skin as he could. People would stare and even point at times. It was easier to stay hidden away, tucked in with Yuuri at the circus. Here, he was normal, he could showcase his difference and be himself, almost proud. When they did their shows and the bright spotlight was on him, he knew he glowed in it, he heard everyone gasp when he would first come into view, then they would be lining up after the show to get a closer look at him, see the man who was almost transparent.

Approaching the tent, he held it open and allowed his husband to walk through first. They could see the stands and seats were being placed together and the center ring was already set. Victor had to shake his head as Yuuri went running ahead to the large beam off to the side that connected with another beam. He watched as his husband's beautiful face lit up and he started to climb up the pole.

"Yuuri! Can't you at least wait for the ladder to be secured?"

"Why, Vitya? I don't need a ladder."

This Victor knew was true. Yuuri climbed the beams all the time, hell it was one of his side acts. Victor just hated him doing it while they were setting up. This was why he wanted to wait to come out here, something in Yuuri always meant he was climbing up something in the tents and it would worry him till his husband was safely on the grounds and everything already secured and tested.

He saw Yuuri reaching out for the long purple ribbon hanging from a rafter at the top of the tent and Victor growled.

"Yuuri, don't you-"

It was already too late. He watched as his husband wrapped himself in lightning fast speed and leaned back gracefully, allowing his body to fall backwards as the ribbon slowly unraveled on his way down. Victor held his breath, one for the sheer scare running through his body, two for the beauty of it all. He had watched Yuuri do this many times, hell he did this act with him. There was something about seeing him slowly unravel as he made his way back to the tent floor that had Victor set a stern look to his face as he walked over to him.

"Yuuri, what the hell?"

"Vitya, I am not listening, so don't even start. I needed to feel free."

Victor sighed, he knew exactly what Yuuri was talking about. When they did their ribbon routine, he felt as if he floated on clouds, the silk wrapping his body as he swung with Yuuri.

"Come on Vitya, you know you want to," Victor saw as Yuuri held his hand out.

Walking forward, he placed his pale hands on the beautiful face he could never say no to. Shrugging off his robe, he allowed Yuuri to trail his tanned finger down his white chest.

"Get me my ribbons then."

He watches as that beautiful face lit up and started to climb his ribbon. There was something about how that purple silk wrapped around Yuuri as he swung his body high up into the tent's canopy. Once he reached the top, Yuuri grabbed the red ribbon and sent it spiraling down to Victor. Victor grabbed his ribbon and hooked his leg around it and worked his way up to where Yuuri was. Reaching the beautiful man, Victor leaned over, grabbing Yuuri's purple silk ribbon, pulling that smaller body against his and kissing him deeply. Yuuri hummed and hooked a leg up around his waist as he held his ribbon with his hand. Victor could feel as their bodies slowly spun together in the ribbon. Yuuri would always be the one demanding his tongue's entrance into Victor's mouth and every time he would submit. Yuuri may be the smaller of the two, but he was the commanding one. When they did their shows, he was the one who led Victor through the acts.

They could slip the ribbons around their limbs, letting their bodies swing gently back and forth. What they loved best was intertwining the red and purple and twirling them as they circled around one another, fastly approaching the tent's ground.

They never needed to speak to one another, once those brown eyes locked on Victor, he was captivated and moved his body to follow along with Yuuri's. That dark beauty spinning through the silk ribbons as they circled him. Victor always felt like this game Yuuri had was more of a hunt and capture. Yuuri would chase him around then circle him. Victor could see his body being covered with the purple silk as Yuuri twirled and spun around him. Victor would take note in the dancer's grace that Yuuri's body held, even in the air.

As Victor found his body being covered more and more with the purple silk, he would look and see Yuuri had the red ribbon laced through his limbs. Yuuri would push off giving Victor only seconds to wrap his limbs in the purple silk, seeing as it made the purple hues of his skin brighten. Victor heard that laughter, it was like a song that would make his mind dizzy as Yuuri was unraveling his way down the ribbon, Victor hooking his ankle through the silk slowly lowered himself down, no longer in the canopy of the tent now. Yuuri had his ribbon twirling to where he was a blur of spinning red and black. It always made Victor dizzy in a different way watching that before him. Yuuri would stop the spin almost instantly and be facing him, those dark eyes filled with lust as they looked over into his cold reddish eyes.

No matter how many times Yuuri did it, it always surprised him as he would launch himself out of the ribbons as if freeing himself and flying towards Victor. Victor would hold out one arm as pull him in as he would feel that body mold and contort around him. Yuuri would kiss his pale blue lips and run his hands through that white hair that Victor had tied back tightly in a ponytail. Victor took note of how dark Yuuri had lined his eyes with kohl and those lashes long and curled naturally.

Victor would hold Yuuri tightly, there was no ribbon around Yuuri. Yuuri could contort and bend his body all around him like the ribbon and when he let go of the kiss, Victor found Yuuri impossibly bending around his body as Victor allowed his hands to slowly slip down the ribbon. It never surprised him to feel the hardness of Yuuri's body and smell the sweetness of his skin. It always amazed him the way this dark beauty could bend and move; after all these years, Yuuri always could amaze him.

"Take me back to our car," Yuuri breathed into his ear as he grabbed his robe and hat and left the tent.

* * *

"Otabek! I am telling you, Pookey is not happy," Yuri was so flustered he was not even signing what he said.

Otabek nodded at him and moved his hands, " _Pookey is fine, you worry too much._ "

They went through this every time they had to move the cats. Otabek knew the cats were used to the movements after all the these years, but he also knew Yuri was overly sensitive when it came to his cats.

Without Yuri even asking, Otabek lifted the metal bar that kept the door locked and watched as Yuri entered the large cage and pressed his forehead to the lion inside. Otabek had made sure every morning they had fresh water. Sure, Yuri carried a bucket, but he couldn't carry as much as Otabek could. Everyone always saw the mean and nasty side to Yuri, but when he was inside with his cats, it was a different story. When Otabek listened closely, he could hear Yuri purring as he wrapped his arms around the lion's mane.

Otabek needed to get Yuri's attention as right now he was lost in his cat. A low whistle and Yuri did not flinch. Yuri was still purring so he whistled louder. He could see Yuri's head turning.

" _We need to go and get Midnight_." He signed. Midnight was the half blind panther they had acquired two years ago. Otabek hated this animal. Midnight loved Yuri and would purr at him and hiss and claw at Otabek.

Otabek knew the cars would start to get warm in the sun and he wanted all the cats under the tent where it was cooler. Yuri would take them out individually for walks later.

"Fine, fine. I still say something is wrong with Pookey."

Otabek shook his head as Yuri stepped out of the cage and he lowered the metal rod. Otabek held his hand up and Yuri took it to hop down off the trailer that held Pookey's cage. One more trip, that was all Otabek was thinking. His body was tired and ached all over. Between hammering in the stakes this morning and pulling these large wagons and trailers with cats, he was exhausted and wanted it done with.

"Beka, I hear there is a pond not far from here once we get the cats straight."

Otabek could only smile and quicken his step as they went to get the last trailer.

"We can go by Georgi's and get your balm, too, for your back."

Yuri may play tough, but Otabek could tell at moments like this, Yuri did care. They got the trailer slowly off the train car and Otabek pulled it across the field to the back tent that held the animals. It was always when he was on his last pull across the field that his muscles would scream at him.

" _I'm going to Georgi's tent, I'll be right back_ ," Yuri signed and ran off to the dark purple tent.

Otabek hoped it was for his salve and that gave him the last bit of energy to pull the cart the last few meters across the field. As he set the front half of the trailer down he saw as Yuri came through the tent and waved a jar of ointment at him. Otabek nodded and sat on the ground. His body was tired and it was always like this on the initial set up day.

Watching from where he sat, he saw Yuri put his hand into the cage and pet the panther's head.

"I'll come back in a bit and walk them, let's go wash up and I'll get that cream on your back. I know these set up days are hard on you." Yuri had his back to him so he just spoke this time. Otabek always found it a simple loving gesture how when they first met, Yuri aggressively learned sign language so they could talk.

Yakov had heard of the two and was on the first ship overseas when a letter came in asking to take the boys in. They were both very young and their villages were afraid of them. When Yakov got them, they had a long trip back and the boys shared a cabin. Otabek was only eight but already as tall as Yakov was. Yuri was furious they couldn't really talk other than Otabek nodding or whistling. After the long trip across the ocean, and a train ride to meet back up with the circus, he had his Cat Boy and Giant. They had been inseparable.

Otabek whistled back and started to stand. He could already feel his muscles pull and the fatigue in his body.

" _Let's go find that pond and wash down then I'll put the cream on your back and shoulders,"_ Yuri signed to him.

" _We need our bathing stuff,"_ Otabek was too tired to think about walking back to the car.

 _"I'll run back, you have done enough, start walking to the pond and I'll meet you there."_

Otabek knew Yuri was fast and he had heard the pond was off to the western side of the field. Slowly walking as his knees were sore, he saw as Victor stepped out of the large tent with Yuuri wrapped around him. They were lost to the world around them and Otabek continued his stroll.

"Otabek!"

When Otabek turned, he saw Seung jog his way. He was a huge help with the setup and Otabek appreciated all the work the fire eater did.

Otabek gave a low whistle and a wave as Seung approached him.

"Have you seen Ji and his stowaway? Ji needs to take him by Lilia's car before it gets much later."

Otabek knew he had seen them leave Georgi's tent while he was pulling the panther cart - they were headed to back to the train cars. Nodding, he pointed in direction to the cars.

"The train cars?"

Otabek nodded and whistled.

"Thanks!" Seung ran off again and Otabek continued his stroll. He would wave and whistle as he passed different people he knew.

As he got to the tree line he heard running behind him and turned to see Yuri jogging his way.

"Come on, slow poke, we are never going to get you rested walking this slow."

Otabek playfully punched his shoulder and he watched as those sharpened teeth smiled up at him. The sun had hit down on his golden hair and even though they were both covered in dirt, it seemed like his golden hair was shining in the sun. Picking up the pace, he let Yuri lead him over to the pond and area that was blocked off. Otabek felt sore and dirty and knew a dip in the cold spring would help wash away some of the day's work.

Once cleaned down and dried off, Otabek allowed Yuri to lead him back through the tents towards the car. They did not have a large room, but it was larger than most of the performers. Actually what they had done years back when Yakov gave them rooms connected to one another, Yuri and Otabek tore down the wall between them making them one room. Yakov had a bed custom made to fit Otabek and usually Yuri just curled around him. The only real problem was how Otabek had to tilt his head slightly in their room so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling.

" _Lay down, I'll get the cream on you and you can rest, then I am going to go walk the cats."_

Otabek nodded and slipped his tank and pants off, staying in his linen briefs as he stretched out on the bed face down. He could feel as Yuri hopped on the bed and straddled his thighs. Being as large as he was, his joints would ache, but Yakov told him he needed to stay active and moving or he would be crippled like other 'giants' his size. As they grew up he would go through painful spells and Yuri would push and pull him along, forcing him to continue moving. Otabek knew if it wasn't for him, or the creams that Georgi made, he would be stuck in a rolling chair. He did not want that.

Otabek could smell the cream immediately as Yuri uncapped it, mint and eucalyptus filling their room. Otabek took in a deep breath and sighed when he felt those hands with the cold cream start to massage gently on his shoulder.

"Jesus, Beka, tonight after dinner I will walk on your back some, we need to figure out a better way to transport the cats. This is becoming too much for you."

Otabek nodded into the mattress. As large as he was, and as small as Yuri was, he was the perfect weight to walk up and down his back and shoulders to loosen up the knots and tightness. Sometimes if he needed more they would grab one of the trapeze artists to assist. It was hard being as large as he was and keep his body from hurting.

As Yuri moved his hands with the thick cream over his back and sides, Otabek could feel himself drifting off to sleep. The smell soothed him as it was familiar and he knew it would bring much needed relief.

"Georgi made this one strong. It is burning my eyes," Yuri complained as he finished up. "I'm going to open the window. Now don't go rolling over like last time. It took me forever to get that damn smell out of the sheets."

Otabek whistled a low reply.

"I'm gonna go find that stowaway and make him help me walk the cats."

Otabek knew Yuri was being mean now. Shifting a bit, he locked his eyes with those yellow green ones of Yuri's.

"Don't give me that look, dammit! Y'all spoiled my damn fun already."

With that Otabek watched as Yuri wiped his hands on a rag and headed out the car. Otabek knew he would be asleep in no time, only to have Yuri come get him in a few hours to eat.

Yuri was on a mission, he really only need to walk the one cat, the older lion. The others he would have out tomorrow as he went over his routine. Now was his time for fun now that the gentle giant was napping.

He scoped across the field and did not see Guang-Hong anywhere and peeked into Chris's tent where they were getting it set for the Burlesque Show. He saw the ladies as they moved around different chairs and tables and Chris off to the side setting up the curtain.

"Hey Chris! You seen that new kid?" Yuri yelled out and saw Chris stare down at him from the ladder.

"Non, mais Seung lui cherche. Lilia veut parler avec lui."

"Fucking speak English dammit," Yuri growled out.

Chris shook his head and spoke slowly at him. "No, I have not seen him."

"Oh, MEOW!"

Yuri rolled his eyes; he knew exactly who was talking as long arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Mila, I don't have time for this."

Mila rubbed her red nails up and down his arm as if she were petting him. Yuri hated when she did this.

"What do you need the stowaway for anyway, kitten?" Yuri felt as Mila licked across his earlobe.

"Ah! You nasty hag, stop fucking licking me." Yuri shook her off and turned around.

"So what are you wanting the stowaway for?"

"Gotta walk the cats, thought I could use some help."

Mila shook her head and Yuri noticed that she was wearing next to nothing, as was her usual style. She never did really. A transparent, gauze red skirt and a bra like top. The only thing was, Mila had three breasts. They did not go in a line across her chest, off in the center but more under her left breast, a smaller sized globe laid. Phichit made her special tops, especially when she was on show, so that she was properly covered, but still proudly on display.

"Oh kitten, don't be so mean!" Mila went to reach out for him as if she were going to pet him and he jerked away from her.

"I'm welcoming him." Yuri rolled his eyes.

He saw Mila sigh and shake her head, "I think they were headed back to the train cars."

Yuri perked up. "Perfect!"

As Yuri ran out the tent he heard Mila yell after him, "Kitten! BE NICE!"

Yuri had no plans on being nice. They never let him have his fun with the new people and without Otabek to stop him, it was his turn. He was almost in a run by the time he made it to the train cars that Guang-Hong stayed in. He knew which door was his, as Seung had painted their door to stand out, and pushed past the triplets as they were on their way out.

Not even bothering to knock, he flung the door open and saw both the stowaway and Guang-Hong on the bottom bunk reading a book.

"Well isn't this sweet, Ji saves the stowaway and then cuddles with him."

Yuri almost smiled by the look of terror in the stowaway's face. He loved he could scare them just by simply looking at them.

"What do you want, Yuri? We are resting," Guang-Hong whined up at him.

"Cuddling and fucking isn't resting. Stowaway, you want to earn your keep around here, then come with me. I got a job for you," Yuri tried not to laugh as he watched both of the boy's faces turn blood red, seems he hit a nerve. Yuri stood there and watched as neither of them moved. "Stowaway! Do I need to sign to you, too? Come on! I don't have all fucking day… Oh and Ji, your help is not needed."

Yuri stomped out of the room and waited outside the car for the stowaway. When he saw the boy come out the car he smiled and made sure to showcase his teeth. He saw the stowaway blanch back and chuckled.

"C'mon, stowaway, we got shit to do."

"I have a name you know."

"I don't give a fuck what it is," Yuri said.

He saw as the stowaway stopped and turned to him. Yuri knew he had a name, he just refused to use it yet.

"Fine, cat boy, lead the way."

Yuri bared his teeth and hissed at him. He watched as the stowaway flinched back and felt better about all of it. He knew the stowaway was scared of him and reached out to grab his arm, allowing his thick nails he filed into points, to gently press against his skin. He made sure not to break the skin, but he made his point.

"You'll watch your fucking mouth, stowaway." Yuri let go of his arm and continued to stomp through the field toward his tent.

Opening the entrance of the tent, he gestured his hand for the stowaway to enter. As he walked behind him, he knew what waited. There were eight caged. Four of them lions. Yuri looked over and saw how the stowaway's face had gone white.

"C'mon."

As he went forward, Yuri hopped up to the trailer his oldest lion, Pookey, was on. He was older and the gentlest. If Yuri could keep Pookey in the room with him and Otabek he would. As he opened the cage he watched as Pookey stretched and yawned.

"Igrat!" Yuri called out and watched as Pookey pounced out of the cage and on top of the stowaway.

He heard the stowaway yell and scream. Yuri knew that Pookey was only licking him and he stood there laughing. Once it took a moment for the stowaway to realize he wasn't getting eaten he watched him relax and lift his arm up to pet Pookey's full mane of hair. Yuri saw that the stowaway was actually laughing and allowing Pookey to lick and paw at him.

"Alright Leo, let's go walk these cats."

To Yuri, that was all he needed to be won over.


	3. Chapter 3

Before breakfast was over, Yakov had already heard that the crew had taken in yet another damn stowaway. Sitting in his train car, lighting his hand rolled cigarette, he had to shake his head. The last four stowaways stayed a few weeks, got food and board then ran out on them. That was the problem with the circus, if you did not get a true freak of nature, they did not stay.

"The boys have brought in another damn stowaway."

Lilia reaching to his hand, took his hand rolled and brought it to her lips, "Well if he works, I do not see the harm."

"They say Ji stood up for this one."

"Ji? Really? That is interesting."

"Lilia, not if you think about it. Ji has been lonely ever since his parents left. Seung is always off with Phichit." Sipping his bitter coffee, Yakov reached for his hand rolled back.

"How can anyone be lonely in a circus, that is madness, Yakov! It is about as mad as you are."

Yakov grunted and took a long drag. When he heard a knock at their cabin he called for the person to come in. Jean-Jacques Leroy stepped in and nodded to them both.

"Ah JJ, just the man I needed to see," Yakov knew of JJ's talents, that was why he had snatched the boy up years ago when they had gone to Canada for a tour. JJ and his wife, Isabella, were very talented, not only could JJ speak nine languages, he was a perfect escape artist, the rival to Harry Houdini. Every time one man did one thing, the other answered back with a more daring escape. Isabella was the best pickpocket around and could get in and out of many different routines herself. They were both huge assets to the circus, though not huge acts. Yakov did not mind, as every time Houdini did a new stunt, JJ redid it, only better. Plus, they did help keep the circus funded.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Feltsman?"

Yakov cleared his throat and took another drag off his hand rolled till Lilia took it back from him, "You see JJ, this is one of our bigger shows. We set up today, and we don't perform for two more days. Give you guys a rest and people from outlying towns to come in. The Inns are already filling up and the town will be... How do you say? Richer than usual."

JJ nodded his head. Yakov did not need to speak anymore about what he was asking. JJ and Isabelle could get through any lock. The stores and banks would be no match for their skill set.

"Make sure Isabelle also has the triplets ready for opening day, lots of purses will be waiting."

JJ nodded, he understood. Isabelle had taken in the triplets as her protégées; they were small, they were cute and they could clean out anyone's purse at the blink of an eye.

"And JJ, there is a brewery here, too. Make sure our crates are full again." With that, Yakov waved JJ off and watched as the man took their finished breakfast plates and headed back out.

Turning back to Lilia, he watched as she got up to walk over to her vanity. She had been a performer once. That was how they had met. Both young trapeze artists. Never would have thought all these years later they would still be riding the train.

"Yakov, dear, let's see how the stowaway works out, I can see your worry on your face."

Yakov grunted. The last thing he needed was another mouth to feed. Stowaways came and went, and most went. Sometimes he would get a worker, only to find them not returned when they went into town. It made it all a hassle and Yakov did not want to deal with it.

Stepping out of the train car, he saw as his fire breather was walking by and called out to him, "Seung, tell the stowaway Lilia wants to meet with him."

Yakov watched Seung nod and rush off.

Peaking back in the train car, he saw the dark look Lilia shot over to him, and said simply, "You deal with it. I'm not anymore."

"You are too tender-hearted Yakov, you get attached too easily."

Yakov grunted and stomped off to check on his animals.

Lilia hated how Yakov never got his hands dirty. He made others do his work. He had JJ and his gang funding and supplying them and her checking out the new kid to see if he would work or not. Yakov had sacrificed a lot in his life for this circus, and she had to forgive him for that. All he ever wanted was time with exotic animals, as he was the best Lion Tamer in his days, though he gave it all up when he heard of the exotic cat boy in Russia. Lilia remembered how she had shook her head, mad he had left her, yet again, to go across the globe and pick up more freaks. Sure, Lilia loved them all like her own, but sometimes Yakov got too excited over nature's mistakes.

Yakov would get new banners to hang around the towns they entered to display their prize pieces. Their transparent man, most beautiful person in the world, their giant strong man, cat boy, the escape artist, conjoined twins...

Lilia shook her head, remembering the day Yakov told her he was being left the circus when the current owners finally retired. It seemed so long ago. All she ever wanted was to be on stage and sing. That what she had always hoped for. Never would she had thought, forty years ago when this small carnival came into town, that she would be whisked away by a man full of life and full of adventure. It had been a whirlwind of a weekend, and it still was every day.

She would never give up her life and what she had now, no. She loved it. She just wished that Yakov would dirty his hands more. Even when they had the one stowaway years ago who was trying to force himself on one of their showgirls, she was the one who had to take him into the woods and put a bullet between his eyes. Yakov never had the stomach for it. Yakov may be loud and demanding, but everyone knew he never did the dirty work.

Lilia knew how to live and how to survive. She came from a poor family and had only gotten by as far as she did by her looks. Severe and beautiful, she could captivate men to give her what she wanted, but in the end, it was Yakov who captivated her. She knew they were so much alike, but their differences were what made them the perfect team.

Finally when she heard a knock at the cabin door, she picked up a hand rolled and lit it. As it was mid afternoon, she knew the boys would be on their downtime, and saw as Guang-Hong stepped in, a smile on his face with another boy next to him.

Lilia looked him up and down slowly. He was a looker, long caramel colored hair and eyes that matched perfectly. He was taller than Guang-Hong, but was slight in build. He did not seem too timid and she saw how Guang-Hong smiled and was holding his hand. Ever since Guang-Hong's parents had retired the previous year, she was hoping he would find someone to cling to. She liked her family in pairs, it made it easier for them all to watch each other's backs.

"Please, boys, sit," Lilia offered a hand rolled to the stowaway who shook his head. "So tell me… Leo, you think you can hide on my train, eat my food and beg for board? Tell me what I benefit from this."

She watched as the color drained from Leo's face. "Please, ma'am, I do not mean to impose. I was dying in my town, it was not the life I wanted. I promise I will work, and do whatever you want."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Oh Lilia!" Guang-Hong jumped in, "He works hard, he even helped Yurio with the cats today! He can sing beautifully, too. Leo! Sing for her!"

Lilia could see Guang-Hong almost pleading this poor case. Lilia raised her hand to quiet him and stared at Leo.

"Can you play anything?"

"Just harmonica and a little piano, ma'am."

Lilia nodded. "Here is what we will do. We are in a big town and will pull a decent profit, the show will have a lot of people here. We need a singer for the burlesque tent; you will work with Christophe and see if he can do something with you. Our Ji here can get you set up," turning to Guang-Hong, she added, "Ji, get him some things from Phichit's car, just the essentials, anything else he will have to buy in town."

"So… he can stay?" Guang-Hong asked as his eyes widened and that smile she adored so much spread across his face.

Lilia ran her hand down Guang-Hong's face. She remembered the day he was born, they were supposed to have a large show that night; as the trapeze artists started their set, Guang-Hong was born in a tent in the back of the festival. Lilia joked he would be a trapeze artist, now he was one of their best. She thought of him as one of her own.

"Yes dear, but as long as he pulls his weight." Turning back to Leo, she said,"You will get three dollars a week. You can share the room with Ji here, as I am sure Seung stays with Phichit most days anyway. We do meals three times a day, and if you miss the meal then you wait for the next meal. Ji will cover all of it for you."

Lilia was glad she was sitting as Guang-Hong had launched himself at her and had taken her in a hug.

"Oh Lilia thank you thank you!" he yelled over and over again.

"Oh Ji," she hugged him back, "Now off with you two. You've made my head hurt and I must rest a bit before dinner."

* * *

"JJ, baby, what did Yakov say?" Isabella was the love of JJ's life. She was glamorous and followed him everywhere.

"Big city, you know that that means. Houses, markets, brewery, a bank..." JJ leaned in and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He better not cut our share like last time, we got almost nothing from all that work," Isabella huffed at him.

"Baby, we will take our own share this time."

JJ knew they pulled a lot for the circus. He kept up with Houdini and made sure his acts were bigger and did them on their big nights, making sure someone from the printing press was there to record it. JJ knew before this was all over, King JJ and his amazing escape routines would make history.

"Make sure you get those damn triplets ready. This is a big one, and make sure they take a little off the top as well. They pull a lot in and need to benefit better," JJ leaned down to kiss those crimson red lips of his wife's.

"Oh they will be ready. When are we headed in to town?"

"Let's go grab the horses and take stock, maybe we can start tonight. Plus, we got a new stowaway, you know they are going to want to welcome him in, right?"

Isabella let go of JJ and jumped up and down. "You said something about a brewery?"

JJ nodded. He loved how her train of thought mirrored his own.

"Let's go get some horses. They have been cooped up too long as it is."

"JJ, not the fancy horses, they draw too much attention."

She was right, they had four large stallions, and whenever they rode them into town, they were swarmed with attention. Their prize show horses were a huge hit, but they had the smaller horses for when they went into town.

"No baby, just the regular horses, we will leave the stallions for the show."

"Let's go check out this town, I always love seeing new places!" Isabella was back in his arms, pressed tightly against him as she ran that crimson mouth over his.

For a moment JJ forgot what they were supposed to be doing as his hands lowered down her back to cup her bottom.

"No JJ baby, we have to work to do, then we can work on other things," Isabella kissed him again and pulled from his embrace.

With a groan JJ followed her out of their room in the train car. Who was he joking, he would follow her anywhere.

"JJ baby, we need to make time to see Georgi, you know Yakov's rules," Isabella said as they started to walk to where the horses were.

Another groan, JJ couldn't believe she believed that hokum. "Really Bella? The man is a crackpot, complete fucking head case."

"Baby! Don't say that about him! You know the rules!"

"Yes yes… go see the creepy fortuneteller who will spout nonsense at us and then go do what needs to be done."

Isabella wrapped her arms around him and made him stop walking. "JJ, you know Georgi is always right. Remember when he said not to do that trick that night, and the next morning we checked and the lock was rusted and you would have died if we had done it?"

"Just a coincidence, babe."

"Coincidence or not, it saved my JJ." She kissed him and JJ felt his mind melt.

"Let's go get this over with." Taking Isabella's hand, they went through the mass of tents to where the horses were kept and headed into town.

* * *

Georgi sat back as the two boys left his tent. Slipping a ring off his finger, he set it in a cedar box with other pieces of jewelry that had been bought over the years. There was something about this stowaway that boggled him. He had good feeling from him, he felt his heart was pure, he felt that he would be a good companion for Guang-Hong, but there was something more, something he could not see.

" _This boy is good, he will stay_."

Georgi could read people, almost see into their minds. His voices would guide him, lead him almost to read their souls and intentions. Sometimes Yakov would send people his way and see if they were worthy of staying or not. After Georgi had warned Yakov of one stowaway and was proved right, he was never questioned again. When Lilia had come to him that night, asking where was the best to dispose of this man, Georgi walked her through the woods, to a place no one would find him for weeks. When it finally made the local papers, the circus was out of town and the animals had gotten to the mystery man.

There was something about Leo, though it was not anything bad, but it was almost something big, too big. He wished he could see it. His card reading showed the compatibility of the two boys that sat in front of him. He even told Guang-Hong this.

 _"Ji, he is the one you have been waiting for," Georgi knew his cards never lied to him, and they screamed at him today._

 _"These two need to be together, they are a match." the voices chanted._

 _He watched as Guang-Hong's eye grew wide with shock, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Ji, we all know you are lonely and want nothing more than a companion as we travel. You have friends, but you need more. With your parents gone, I worry over you. Leo is the one for you, you two are what the stars would call, 'the perfect match'."_

 _Watching as Guang-Hong's cheeks turned red, "I do think he is super cute and sweet. He is easy to talk to."_

 _Georgi reached across the table and took Guang-Hong's hand and held it for a moment. Georgi felt connected at that moment and the spirits were rushing around him. What he saw at that moment, he could not describe. What he saw was Guang-Hong flying in the sky and Leo catching him. The connection left him before he could make it out. Shaking his head, Georgi cleared his mind and looked at that innocent face staring at him._

 _"Yes Ji, keep him close. He will be around for a long while."_

 _Guang-Hong smiled and skipped out of the tent._

Georgi had just finished setting up his tent, but it didn't feel _right_ yet. Groaning, he lifted himself off his pillows and moved over to his small cabinet he kept his herbs and salts in. Digging through the jars and bottles, he found his sea salt that the travelers would bring him and moved around his tent stepping outside. Not that he needed much, but sprinkling a little around his tent as he walked the perimeter of his tent, he chanted for good days, good deeds and blessed the earth around him till his voices said it was good.

"Ah Georgi, just who I needed to see!"

Turning, Georgi saw as Yakov approached him. He could feel the sun already beating down on him and knew the day would bring heat. Even hidden in his tent, he could not escape it.

"Ah, Yakov, what brings you to me?"

"We should go in the tent for this."

Nodding, Georgi motioned Yakov in and they settled into the tent on cushions. Yakov had gotten him extravagant cushions when he had traveled to the Orient years back in search of the beautiful man. Crates had pulled up and Georgi remembered opening them with delight as Yakov clapped his back and told him to make him proud.

"Georgi, we are in a big town, one of the biggest we have been in yet. I will have our boys out and about doing what needs to be done. Now, we both know your talents - me more than anyone..." Yakov had a way of droning on.

 _Georgi was only a kid when he met Yakov. The circus had come to town and his parents had taken him. The bright purple tent with the banner of a gypsy with a crystal ball had called to Georgi and he ran off ahead of his parents. Georgi was always a good kid, quiet. Georgi heard things, things in his mind and his parents always told him he needed to be quiet about this and not talk about it. Georgi just knew this person would understand._

 _As Georgi barreled through those fabric flaps to the tent, he was overwhelmed with the smell of sandalwood incense flooding his mind. He felt his senses open and the voices gentle talking to him._

 _"Don't ignore us Georgi, we are here to help you, guide you."_

 _Georgi was frozen in place, he could not move, he could not talk. Wide eyed and trembling. There was a hand on his shoulder and it felt like the wind was knocked out of his body. He was thrown to the ground as was the person who had touched him. Everything swirled around him and Georgi felt dizzy. Trying to sit up, Georgi watched as the fabric of the tent swirled like a kaleidoscope in front of him._

 _"Wha…" he tried to speak, the words were choked in his throat._

 _"You are the one," the voice was gentle, it sounded from another land._

 _'The one… what?" Georgi was confused._

 _"Oh my poor babe, you are far too young for the gift you have possessed. May I touch you?"_

 _When Georgi's eyes gained focus, there was a woman in front of him, tall and elegant, she had hair that almost touched the floor and eyes the colors of sapphires. The voiced continued to ring in his head._

 _The voices in Georgi's head whispered to him. "She is safe little one, she will not hurt you, listen to her."_

 _Nodding, Georgi allowed the woman to take his hand. The moment they touched, the wind whipped around them and Georgi was not able to breathe. He tried to call out but the voices continued to talk._

 _"Relax little one, we will take care of you, trust us," the voices said._

 _Georgi relaxed and felt he did not need to breathe at this moment, he did not need anything. He watched as the long red hair of this woman enveloped them both and he felt as if they lifted off of the earth for a moment._

 _When the earth stopped twirling, Georgi could breathe again and his eyes focused once more. She was no longer holding his hand._

 _"Dear child, right now is not your time, but it will come, in eight years we will travel through your town again, and you will have been on this earth for thirteen short years. Let the voices guide you, help you, keep you safe. You will be ready then, my time will be passing and yours will be beginning here."_

 _Georgi was confused, "What does all that mean?"_

 _A deep voice came up behind him, "Salya who is this child you speak to?"_

 _"Yakov, it is him… the one I have seen in my visions," her voice rang out._

 _Georgi turned to see the man look him up and down._

 _"This child?" the man looked him up and down, "Hello, my name is Yakov, it is a pleasure to meet you, my boy."_

"I need you to make sure our people will be safe as they do… their biddings." Yakov continued on.

Georgi nodded, "Give me time, I am sure the voices will guide us properly."

Yakov nodded. "I trust your voices, Georgi, I just hope they don't take too long to let us know."

* * *

"I am serious, Ji! He let me walk Pookey!" Leo was back in their room and ecstatic.

"Wow, Yurio is weird about his cats! He only lets Otabek touch them most the time. Sure, we have to carry the meat to them from time to time or water, but wow… that is awesome, Leo!"

Guang-Hong had hopped off the bed and before Leo knew it he was embraced in a hug. Leo was used to hugs and affection from his family, he had a lot of siblings and having Guang-Hong hug him made him miss home. Wrapping his arms around the small body, Leo rested his cheek on Guang-Hong's head. For a moment he was reminded of home, regardless of the fact he was in a tiny box of a room, on a circus train and hugging a trapeze artist. It was getting late in the day and Leo was worn out. He had done more in one day, and seen more in one day than he had in his entire life in his small town.

Leo found his hands rubbing small slow circles along Guang-Hong's back. Oddly it soothed him to do this; he would do this to his younger siblings to calm them, but it always set him at ease. This was different though, in the short time being around Guang-Hong, he felt a magnetic pull towards him. Rubbing his back stirred emotions in him he knew he should not have, but did not want to stop.

"Hey Leo," Guang-Hong said into his chest, "I think it is almost dinner time, wanna go grab something to eat?"

Squeezing that small body one more time, he wanted desperately to kiss the top of that brunette head against him, but didn't, instead saying, "Yeah, I am starving."

Leo had been so busy all day with just a little downtime that afternoon, he did not have time to think about how hungry he was. The mention of food and he knew he would eat anything thrown at him. He let Guang-Hong take his hand as they exited the train car and headed through the field again towards the large tent. He liked how Guang-Hong was so carefree and not caring about just holding his hand. No one looked at them funny as they walked hand in hand. Leo felt safe within the walls of the circus, he felt he could be open and maybe for once, find out who he truly was.

He found himself glancing over at Guang-Hong a they walked. Now and then Guang-Hong would look back over to him and smile then squeeze his hand a little. It was soothing. Once the smells of the dinner tent caught the boys, he felt as his hand was being pulled.

"Come on, Leo! I'm hungry!"

As they piled into the tent, Leo saw the swarms of people around them as they gathered to get food and be seated at the tables. As the two stood in line to get their food, Guang-Hong stood in front of Leo, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and pull his back to his chest as they stood there. He found his chin rested easily on Gaung-Hong's head. Leo felt overwhelmed by all the people swarming them and knew he had to get used to it as this was his life now, but somehow when he held onto Guang-Hong, he felt grounded.

"You ok Leo?"

"Yeah, just is… a lot."

He felt as Guang-Hong pressed back against him and wrapped his arms over his, "I keep forgetting you aren't used to all this, I'm sorry, we can always come earlier before everyone gets here."

"It is ok Ji, I will get use to it," this time he did allow himself to kiss the top of that brunette head, "Plus this is my life now, right?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

" _Do you see that shit Otabek? Look at those two? Bad enough we deal with Victor and Yuuri being all huggy kissy, now Leo and Ji?"_ Yuri signed over to Otabek. For some reason he found himself glaring at the two boys standing in the food line, Leo with his arms around Guang-Hong and kissing the top of his head. Didn't they just fucking meet?

" _They are cute, leave them alone."_

Yuri flipped Otabek the finger and went back to eating his food. It was bad enough he sat all through his meals as Yuuri would drape himself around Victor and Victor feeding Yuuri. He would beg Otabek to sit somewhere else, but Otabek always led them over to their table. Every fucking meal and he had been watching them do this for too long now. The moment Victor started to feed Yuuri and they were kissing, sharing their food, Yuri had had enough.

"Fuck this shit!"

Standing up he grabbed his plate and drink and scanned around the room. He heard Otabek whistle at him and he glared back.

"You can stay and watch this nasty shit or come with me. Either way I don't fucking care."

Glancing around the tent, he saw as Leo and Guang-Hong settle over where Seung and Phichit were. Storming over he slammed his plate down and growled at them.

"I can't take that shit going on over that other table."

Yuri heard a low whistle and looked up to see Otabek standing there with his plate and cup.

"Slide over assholes, Beka takes up two spots."

Everyone slid down the bench and Yuri shifted as Otabek took the end of the bench. He settled into his food now that he didn't have to watch all that shit going on around him. Otabek was steadily eating, and Yuri always made sure to get extra food as they never seem to give Otabek enough food as he was always hungry.

"So Leo, you met Pookey today, did you want to watch us practice tomorrow?" Yuri had a soft spot for anyone his cats liked. It seemed Pookey loved Leo as the cat purred next to him their entire walk.

"Wow, really? That would be amazing!" Leo exclaimed out.

"Don't get too excited there, kid, it takes them a day or two once we have moved to get back into routine. It will be more me yelling at them and them rolling on their backs and purring."

He heard a whistle and turned to Otabek.

" _Don't let him near Midnight._ " Otabek hated his panther.

" _We will let Midnight decide if he likes him or not. Just because Midnight doesn't like you."_

Yuri turned his back as he knew Otabek hated his Panther. The damn thing always hissed and swatted at him.

"Hey Ji, after dinner can you come back and help with Otabek? His back needs two of us tonight."

"Sure, no biggie," Guang-Hong replied as he drank from his water cup.

"His back?" Leo asking.

Yuri had to remember that Leo was new. "Yeah, being the size he is, it is hard on his body. Plus the big lug carts in all the heavy crates and animals. I tell the asshole he needs to get us to help, but he won't fucking listen." Yuri felt a jab at this side and saw Otabek glaring at him. "So we get salves from Georgi and sometimes I walk on his back to help loosen the muscles, but sometimes he needs a little more and Ji here is the perfect size to do that so we aren't crushing him."

Yuri felt another jab in his ribs and turned.

"Stop fucking elbowing me asshole!" he growled at Otabek.

" _Thank you._ " Otabek signed to him.

Yuri gave him the finger and watched as Otabek silently shook and laughed. Yuri growled and Otabek continued to laugh.

" _I love you too._ " Otabek signed at him.

Yuri was glad the ones at the table did not know sign language. They went back to eating silently as Phichit rambled on about the costumes he was going to make with new material that Lilia had ordered for him.

"Hey Leo, before you go to sing for the burlesque show, I want to do your makeup," Phichit said then shoved his mouth with food.

"Makeup?"

"Yeah, Phichit likes to paint everyone's faces. Makes me happy mine is covered in hair, all he does is line my eyes to give me a more feline look to them," to prove his point even more, Yuri took one of his long pointed nails and pierced a potato on his plate and popped it in his mouth. Yuri could see as Leo's eyes wandered to his hands. He knew he was something to look at, people stared at him all the time. Turning, he hissed at Leo and poked another potato with his nail.

Hearing that low whistle again he turned to Otabek.

" _Be nice._ " Otabek signed.

" _I don't want him being too comfortable… yet"_ Yuri paused before signing the end of that.

" _He is good for our friend, look at how happy Ji is._ "

" _Stop with the mushy shit."_ Yuri growled and turned again.

"Alright Ji, let's finish up here, we need to go walk on this big lug's back. You can come with us Leo." At that, Yuri slid his plate over and watched as Otabek smiled and finished off his food.

* * *

"Bella, Celestino is waiting for us. Let's get moving," JJ was slipping on his black pants and shirt. When he turned he watched as Isabella was laying on their bed and slipping her black leotard on. It was always a sight to see her almost painted in that black suit.

"I am, I am. These are not easy to get on."

JJ had to stand there and smile as she laid out on the bed, her breasts jiggling as she shimmied into the all-too-tight stretchy material.

"Bella, you are killing me over here."

When Isabella had finally shimmied into the outfit and slipped her boots on, they walked out of their train car and headed to the back of the train. They could hear the horses making noises and the night sounds around them. In the dark like this, only a few peeks of her skin showed, but she was almost invisible.

"Finally you two showed up," they heard Celestino say.

"We can't go out so early, wanted to make sure all the pubs were closed down first. Can't have any drunks getting in our way," JJ spit out as they went over to the horses.

They kept a few horses around that were black as night, the smaller one for Isabella to ride on and two medium sized ones for Celestino and JJ. Celestino already tied the thick cloth material over their hooves so it muffled their noise as they went through the town.

"You got the cart ready?" Isabella asked over to Celestino.

In the dark all you could see was the red glow from Celestino's cigarette. The gray smoke curled around him. In the light, it was easy to see how he was covered from his neck down in tattoos. The man would tell you that in his early years, he was fascinated by them and wanted to be known as the man with the most tattoos. He accomplished his goal, and found a lifelong place in the circus. He was a large man, with long hair. You could see him walking around the fields wearing just a pair of shorts, highlighting the art all over his broad body, but not tonight, he donned all black and covered as much as he could.

"Of course I got the fucking cart ready, I got it in the alley next to the brewery. We can get some crates from there and then I'll bring that back as you two do whatever it is you do." His accent was thick and his voice rough from all the cigarettes he smoked. JJ thought he had never seen the man without a cigarette in hand.

"This is a small run tonight, we mainly need the shit from the brewery. Tomorrow we will hit the markets, and then we go for the bank," JJ helped Isabella onto a pony then hoisted himself up on his. "So tomorrow I will go into town and check out the bank as Bella checks the marketplace."

"Just be easier if we did all this shit in one night," Celestino growled, smoke steadily coming out of his nose.

"We go through this every fucking time," JJ kicked the sides of his horse and they started the steady stroll into town, "We cannot raid a town this size in one night, plus we don't want them to suspect us. Smaller towns yes, but this one we need to take our time with. A lot of travelers are here as it is for the show, so this way, a little here and there, it takes the suspicion off of us."

He heard as Celestino snorted and they were quietly entering the town. The brewery they went to first, and Celestino started to hook the cart to the horse he rode as JJ worked the lock. It was pitch black outside, but JJ did not need lights to pop a lock. He had his pin and could maneuver and find the latch in seconds. Once he heard the click, he leaned over and kissed Isabella as they pried the door open.

"Come on asshole, we need to fill the cart. Get the crates and get your ass back to the train," he whispered as Celestino walked into the brewery.

"Dark in here," Celestino whispered out.

"No shit, now let's get moving."

The three of them filled the cart so the horse wouldn't have to work too hard on the walk back, but also still enough if it had to take off in a run. They would do this one more time, they all liked to drink and Yakov did not like paying for alcohol. Once the cart was loaded, they bid farewell to Celestino and heard the steady knock of the horse's hooves as it took off down the alleyway. Grabbing Isabella, JJ kissed her deeply. Something about being out and raiding the town always turned him on.

"Once this is all done baby, you are all mine."

Isabella kissed him back, murmuring, "I love raid nights."

"Grab a bottle of wine, babe, hell grab a few. We are going to celebrate," JJ said as he slapped her ass.

* * *

Guang-Hong held onto Yuri's wrist as they slowly walked up and down Otabek's broad back. They could hear as his back popped and muscles moved under their feet. Leo just stood in the doorway and watched as they moved up and down Otabek's back. As he worked back up Otabek's back, he could feel another pop under his feet.

"Wow, Otabek's back is really bad today."

"Yeah the shit is getting worse each fucking trip. He needs to fucking listen and stop thinking he is the only one who can do this shit," Yuri growled out.

They heard a whistle and when Guang-Hong looked down, Otabek was giving them the finger. He was glad he had good balance as he started to laugh he grabbed onto Yuri's arm a bit harder. The soft hair under his hands always tickled a little bit.

"Stop laughing dammit, we are going to fall if you keep up," Yuri said as he started to chuckle himself.

"How long do you do this for?" Leo asked from the doorway.

"Till he stops popping!" Guang-Hong called out, still giggling.

"Do you do this often?" Leo asked as he moved closer to them.

"Just on setup and closing. Normally just Yuri walking his back and his creams help." He looked up and met those caramel eyes of Leo's and smiled.

There was something about Leo that just made him want to smile. This was the only life Guang-Hong knew, and to him this was all normal. He knew Leo did not understand and he did not mind the questions. He loved seeing the awe in Leo's eyes as they walked the grounds and set up everything. He knew this was all normal for him, and he remembered what Georgi had said to him.

Though that morning, he had known there was something about Leo. Spending the day with him was great, one of the best he can remember since his parents had left. He had been lonely, even with Seung around all the time, but he knew Seung wanted to move in with Phichit.

When they were done walking on Otabek's back, it was late and they headed out to their room. They were a couple cars down and as they walked, Leo took his hand. It made him smile as he felt that warm hand embrace his. At dinner he was surprised over the hug, but it made him feel good, giddy.

As they got to their car and climbed up, the night air was hot and he knew his car would be stuffy. It did not seem to bother Leo much and they made their way to the painted door. As they walked in, they saw Seung with a bag over his shoulder.

"Seung, what's up?" he asked as he watched Seung get the last of his stuff.

"Staying with Phichit for awhile, Ji. You have someone with you now," Seung said.

Letting go of Leo's hand, he wrapped his arms around Seung, "Thank you for staying with me."

"Ji, I will still see you every day," Seung said as he pried him off. "I was going to wait and make sure Leo was going to stay around, but Georgi told me he would, so might as well go and stay with Phichit for now."

"I know, but… we have shared a room since we were babies, this is all…"

"Ji, you are still one of my best friends, ok?"

"I know, I know," Guang-Hong always hated when things changed, and this felt like another big step for him.

He knew he had Leo with him, but as far back as he could remember, he shared a room with Seung and they had a routine for their days.

"I'll see you at breakfast ok?" Seung went to leave and turned, "Leo, I grabbed you some sheets and Phichit sent you clothes that are easier to work in and a pillow, they are on your bunk. Take care of Ji."

Guang-Hong felt himself rolling his eyes, though all he wanted to do was cry. He watched as Seung closed the door behind him and he ran to his bunk and laid face down as the tears spilled out. He knew he would see Seung everyday, but it was different. So much was changing around him. He felt lucky for the upbringing he had, always seeing new places, having the most amazing friends and family, now his parents were gone and Seung moved out of his room.

Feeling a hand on his back, he turned and saw Leo had sat on his bed and was rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry if I caused this, Ji," Leo said.

Shaking his head, Guang-Hong sat up and wrapped his arms around Leo as he cried.

"No, I am glad you are here, Leo. I have just shared a room with him since before I can remember."

They settled into his bunk and he found himself curled into Leo's chest as Leo rubbed his back and calmed him. He knew if he could get through this night, all would be good. Tomorrow he would start to work on his routine and he wanted Leo to see it. That was something to look forward to. He could have sworn he felt a kiss on the top of the head as he drifted off. They both found themselves falling to sleep very quickly and Guang-Hong dreamed of caramel swirls and brown eyes, while Leo dreamed of colorful tents and large cats with a small boy flying through the tent canopies.

 **I am Phaytesworld on Tumblr and Phayte on AO3 (the formatting is easier there to read when Im switching POVS which I am sure is confusing on this format, but I try!) reviews are always appreciated! I read them all and love them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri always woke before Victor did, the minute the sun came through the tiny window in their car. His eyes would open and he would slip out of bed, trying not to wake his husband. The long white braid draped on a pillow as Victor's skin always looked a purplish blue in the morning light. Standing there, Yuuri like to look down at his husband- all the cold hard lines were gone when he slept, those reddish purple eyes not piercing, his blue lips relaxed as his chest slowly moved up and down.

Yuuri stretched and grabbed his shorts. They were a beige linen shorts that he could move easily in. He might be able to bend his body in every direction, but he had to make sure he stretched every morning or his muscles would start to hurt and feel tight. Leaning over, he kissed his husband's blue lips and slipped out their train car.

The sun was starting to slowly rise and the air was still and cool. Yuuri had his blanket that he laid out on a patch of grass and stretched. He loved he way his joints moved and molded to his will. Easily bending backwards, he grabbed his ankles and pulled till his head slid between his ankles and he held for a moment. His hips opening, ribs spreading- he took in a shallow breath and pulled his body more, contorting it.

Mornings as the sun rose were always his favorite, it was quiet, he could bend and twist. His body never really tightened up, but it always called for him to move and stretch. Going through different motions, this was how he started his mornings. When he was done, he would gather his blanket and head back in the train car to wake Victor.

Victor was still sleeping and Yuuri stood at the doorway, gazing at his pale husband. Climbing onto the bed, Yuuri worked his body over Victor's, kissing his way up that blueish white chest. Victor moaned and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

"You always wake me too early," Victor's voice laced with sleep.

"You always wake too late," Yuuri laughed back out as he started to kiss along that pale neck, the warmth of Victor's body taking him in, "let's go find some breakfast."

* * *

Phichit rolled over and felt a warm presence in his bed; Seung was now staying with him. He had officially gotten all his things from his and Guang-Hong's room. Though he showed no emotion, Phichit knew it had affected him a little bit. Seung was quiet, but he was more quiet than usual. Phichit had let him put his things away and then they laid in bed as Phichit rambled on and on about new designs for costumes.

Half of his train car was the costumes and his sewing machine. Sometimes he spent many nights up late at the machine, foot rocking on the pedal, needle and thread hanging from his mouth as he worked the material through the machine. A lot of times Seung would come in and sit over next to the machine and just be there reading his book as Phichit worked.

He had racks of elaborate costumes, even for the stallions, he had their head dresses and clothes hanging. He did not trust the performers to keep them in their cars. When ever they did that, the costumes got dirty or wrinkled. Lilia and Yakov had gone to great lengths to make sure he had the best materials and items to work with.

Pulling Seung closer, he was happy he was sharing his space. Seung always respected the costumes and never played in them or moved them around. He had spent part of the night hanging his array of swords up. Phichit was always amazed when he did his performance, be it him shoving fire in his mouth, or pushing a sword deep into his throat.

Phichit, Seung and Guang-Hong did a trapeze act, more so Guang-Hong and them two for supports, but it was what had brought them closer. Phichit had fallen once, landing in the net, and Seung was scared and rushed down to check him. Phichit had hurt his ankle and without thought, Seung had removed his performance slippers and kissed the swollen ankle.

 _"Phichit! Boys do not wear dresses or makeup! Do you want people to think you are a girl?" his father would yell at him or if he had been drinking- rip the dressed off of him and forcible scrub his face clean._

 _The more Phichit would do this, the more his father would beat him. It was unacceptable, even if he just did it around the house. He was always stealing his sister's doll babies and tea sets. It drove his father crazy. Phichit was lucky his father was always gone with work and his mother did not mind it. Being as his mother was a seamstress, Phichit had learned how to sew at a very young age. He was always adding fake jewels to his outfits, or stealing scraps of material from his mother's left overs and adding them to his clothes. His mother thought it was adorable._

 _When Phichit learned he liked wearing loud colors, making his face pretty and sneaking off with older boys in the woods. Then the whispers around town started, Phichit's mother got worried. She knew her husband would not allow this, and she knew her husband would force Phichit to be something he wasn't._

 _It was one evening, the circus had come to town. He was a young teenager then and his mother had promised to take him and his sister. They had been bouncing around all day in excitement. The banner had shown up around town and new people were seen walking through their small town. Phichit's mother allowed him to wear his bright clothing and to paint his face. Phichit had spent an hour drawing an elaborate colorful butterfly on his face. He wanted to transform himself, be like these amazing people he had seen walking around town._

 _They had spent their day at the Circus, games played, different shows to see- Phichit had never had a better day. His sister had teased him saying the way he was dressed and made up, that he would be mistaken for one of the freaks at the Circus. Phichit ignored her as the circus people did smile at him and speak nicely._

 _His mother had taken off for a bit and Phichit found a tent with what they called a Fire Eater. He had no idea what that mean, but the minute he watched a boy around his age step out and was shirtless. His body was shiney, covered in some gel. His skin was pale and his hair dark as midnight. He had never seen anyone more beautiful, even with the hard harsh face. Phichit watched as he took mouthful upon mouthful of fire, extinguishing it. Phichit stayed and watched the entire show, mesmerized._

 _When his mother returned, he was leaving the tent on cloud nine. She was standing next to a women with a harsh expression._

 _"Lilia, this is Phichit. He made his garment and the one I am wearing," his mother explained._

 _The woman walked forward and spun him around, "And his face?"_

 _"He did that on his own too," she explained._

 _"Yes, he can be very useful to us, you may bring his things tonight as we start to leave in the morning," then Lilia turned a left._

 _Turning, Lilia walked off and Phichit stared at his mother._

 _"Momma?" he said._

 _His mother took his arm and led him away from everyone else, she had tears in her eyes and her voice was broken._

 _"Phichit, my beautiful boy, go with them. You are better off. Your father will only continue to beat you and repress who you are. You can be happy here. Please my baby. Sew and be beautiful for them… for me."_

 _His mother hugged him tightly and ran out of the circus with his sister. Somehow his bags were dropped off that night, and he never saw them again._

Seung was one of the first to befriended Phichit, though he had a friend that he roomed with, but always kept close to Phichit. They had hit it off immediately. Phichit learned the trapeze and a few acrobatics- more so just a helper on the side, but he was mainly their seamstress and he loved every moment he had been with them.

"Hey, Seung, are you awake?" he asked over.

There was a grunt for a reply.

"I need the new kid to stop by, I need his measurements for his costume. I think they are going to have him sing in the burlesque show… what do you think? Blue for his costume?" Phichit asked.

Seung rolled over on his back and pulled Phichit to his chest, "No, he needs a dark red, the girl wear bright red, so put him in dark red."

It always floored Phichit how well Seung understood all this. Phichit would ramble on about the costumes and the little bit Seung would say, he was always spot on with adjustments to the costume.

"Oh yes, the dark red would be perfect!" Phichit leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We can get some breakfast, then I'll find the kid to get his measurements," Seung said.

Phichit hugged him tighter, he was happy they shared a car now, and even happier as Seung got more involved with everything.

* * *

They were heading out of the breakfast tent and Guang-Hong was almost dancing around him as they headed back to the train car.

"I can't wait to show you my routines!" Guang-Hong sang out.

"I am excited to see it, Ji," Leo really was, "I have to go and see Chris this afternoon too. I think they want to go over music and see what I can do."

Leo had slept good that night, they had fallen asleep in Guang-Hong's bunk, and he woke up to that small body wrapped around his. He felt like he had really found him a place he could fit in. Even at breakfast, he heard different accents of 'Good Morning' said to him. Phichit and Seung sat at their table and Seung even spoke to him directly- saying he needed to come by so they could measure him for costumes.

Life with the circus was busy, people buzzed all around. Different animals being walked, different acts being practiced. Leo even saw a man locked in a box as a woman was adding more locks to it as they walked by. When the women started to pull out chains, Leo stopped and watched for a moment. He felt Guang-Hong take his hand and pull him along.

"Come on Leo! You can watch them later. JJ is always locking himself in something to get out," Guang-Hong said.

"What? Like that Houdini guy?"

Guang-Hong laughed, "Yes exactly! But JJ is better! You'll see, but first, I need to work on my tight rope act."

As they got to their car, Leo couldn't help but watch as Guang-Hong pulled his shirt off and grabbed a simple tank to slip on, then he started to take his pants off. Leo felt his face turn red and he turned away as Guang-Hong was changing into stretchy shorts.

"Ok! Let me grab my slippers and we can head out," Guang-Hong called out and Leo followed him back out of the car.

"Where are we headed too?" Leo asked.

"The main tent, I don't think anyone is using it yet as they wait till early afternoon. But the tight rope, I am the only one who does it. I mean, Phichit and Seung do some, but they stay to the edges as I go across," Guang-hong said.

Leo stopped and looked at Guang-Hong, "Wait, Ji, that was you?"

Leo remembered watching the show the other day. A small person high above the audience in the tent's canopy, he walked back and forth on a thin wire. He had a long balance pole he held, and halfway through the routine, threw it to the side. It was scary and intense, Leo loved it.

Guang-Hong smiled, "Yes! My mom did the tight rope and acrobats with trapeze. I do a little bit of everything around here, and we switch off, depending on the show. Most of us do more than one thing. You'll see as Seung, Phichit, Yuuri and Victor- we all do different acts, just change outfits, and they have no idea!"

"Wow, yeah, I did not notice all of that. That is amazing that you can do all of that," Leo replied as they made their way to the main tents.

Leo watched as Guang-Hong took his boots off and changed into these weird slipper style shoes. Leo looked around the tent and saw as other from the crew started to make their way in. Coming through the tent he saw as Victor and Yuuri stepped in. They both were shirtless and had on shorts similar to Guang-Hong's on. Leo was mesmerized by the blueish color to Victor's skin and the beautiful grace as he walked. The two stayed off to the side as Yuuri was braiding back Victor's long hair. Then it seemed as if Yuuri was moving his body in ways no one should be able too. Leo could not look away. Yuuri was balancing on his hands and had somehow wrapped his legs all around his body.

There was a tug on his arm as Guang-Hong pulled back his attention, "Don't stare at them! You'll only piss off Victor, he hates being stared at unless he is on show."

Leo nodded and knew he was blushing. They went to walk over to the ladder that led up to the tightrope. As they were walking, Leo heard a scream.

"Watch where you are walking!"

Leo looked down at what seemed to be a man, but barely taller than mid thigh. He had yellow hair and a red patch in the front. He was not a dwarf, this was different.

"I… I am sorry," Leo stammered out.

"Ah Minami! Sorry! We did not see you. Leo, this is Minami, the smallest man in the world," Guang-Hong explained.

Leo looked but tried not to stare, it was not easy. Minami stood there with his hands on his hips and his high pitch tiny voice. All Leo wanted to do was pick him up and hug him while apologizing, but he knew that would be rude. Kneeling down he offered his hand.

"I am sorry Minami. I am new here and still learning everything."

Minami put his tiny hand into Leo's and shook it, "Just be careful you big idiot!"

Leo watched as Minami stomped out the tent and Guang-Hong got to laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Leo asked him.

"He is just too cute when he is mad! You'd never know we were the same age!"

Leo chuckled and looked around as a fireball erupted behind them. Seung was holding a stick that the end was lit up, and was spitting fire balls. Leo was staring again, he knew it, but he could not look away. When Seung saw him stare, he winked and then stuffed the ball in his mouth, extinguishing it.

"Show off!" Guang-Hong yelled out to Seung.

"Then show him what you can do, Ji," Seung called out and started to walk over to them.

Leo could _smell_ the fire coming off of Seung as he stood there. It was fascinating.

"Ji says you do sword swallowing too?" Leo asked him as Guang-Hong started to climb up to the ladder to the tight rope.

"Yes, I have swords from all over the world that Yakov has collected for me. I can teach you how to spit fire, if you are interested," when Seung talked, it was very flat, and very matter-of-factually.

"Wow! Really? You can… teach that?" Leo asked.

"As long as you aren't afraid of the fire, I can teach you all kinds of things," Seung answered.

"Um… shouldn't Ji, have a net or something?" Leo asked as he noticed the net was piled up over at the edge of the tent.

"Why? He is our best, he hasn't fallen since he was a kid. His mother use to yell at him when he was a kid for walking the ropes in the canopies all the time."

When Leo looked back up, Guang-Hong was on the platform and waved down to Leo and Seung. Leo could not help but wave back as he heard Seung snort next to him.

"He is a show off," Seung said.

Leo was transfixed as Guang-hong stepped onto the rope and was looking straight ahead. He was so high up and the rope seemed impossibly long. Leo knew he was holding his breath as Guang-Hong seemed to walk the rope as if it were nothing. Guang-Hong was moving faster than he did in the show.

"Yeah he is definitely showing off," Seung said under his breath.

Leo could not take his eyes off of it; Guang-Hong was in a deep concentration and just gliding across the rope. It looked impossible. Leo had to keep reminding himself to breath as he watched that small body make it to the center of the rope

Leo did not see as Chris was walking by, talking to Victor and Yuuri, hands animated as he talked walking through the ring. Chris ran into the pole holding the tightrope. Leo panicked as he saw Guang-Hong throw his arms out trying to regain his balance. There was a stream of cursing in French and Victor started to scream as Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands. Seung was frozen in place as Leo continued to watch Guang-Hong was not able to regain his balance and tumbled from the side. Guang-Hong tried to grab the rope like he was taught to at a young age, but his fingertips grazed it. Screaming, Leo watched as Guang-Hong started to fall.

Leo ran forward and felt as Guang-Hong slammed into him, both boys falling to the ground. Leo felt the wind knocked out of him as Guang-Hong wasn't moving. Leo groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see that mop of hair in his face. He noticed his arms were wrapped tightly around that small body, he felt Guang-Hong breathing and then a groan come from him.

"Are you ok, Ji?" Leo whispered.

"No, are you?" Guang-Hong answered.

"What hurts?" Leo asked.

"Nothing that I can tell… wait… did you… catch me?" Guang-Hong asked.

Leo realized his arms were still around Guang-Hong tightly, and then everything around them erupted them. People were calling their names and running towards them as Guang-Hong slowly try to rise off of him.

"Why the hell is the net not up!" Seung started to yell as everyone ran over to the boys.

Leo felt a pain in his shoulder and his side where Guang-Hong had made most the impact.

"Boys, are you ok?" Yuuri was asking as he had gotten to them first and started to fuss while helping Guang-Hong up.

"Yeah… yeah, I am ok. Who hit the damn pole?" Guang-Hong asked.

"I am so sorry petit! I was not watching where I was walking," Chris was almost in tears.

"Leo! Are you ok?" Guang-Hong asked.

Seung was crouched down next to him and Victor had held his pale hand out to assist him up. Leo took the pale hand, surprised how warm it was and stood. Leo could already feel his shoulder erupt with pain and hissed out.

"I… I can't believe you did that," Guang-Hong said and turned to Leo then took him in a big hug.

"Yes Leo, we are forever grateful you saved our Ji here," Victor spoke.

Leo just stood there, holding close to him what he had almost lost.

At that moment, Leo saw as Georgi stood by the door of the tent, nodded his head and exited. Leo felt a shiver and held onto Guang-Hong even tighter.

* * *

Emil was sharpening his blades as he did every afternoon. He had his board up, but no one to practice with. Instead he was going to pin fruit to and work on precising this aim better. He was a few centimeters off his mark lately, and wanted to sharpen that. He wanted exact, he needed exact if he were to pull off making his act more dangerous.

He wished he could talk Sara and Michele into being spun on the wheel, but they refused it. Saying they did enough work being on display to be stared at, they didn't want any other part. In the show, he used Isabella and she was brave enough to stand there and he threw his knives at her, she would stand still as he hurled the sharp blades around her. He wanted to perfect the spinning wheel, he was still off a few centimeters, and that could be life or death.

Michele told him he stressed too much over it, but he would strap fruit to the spinning wheel, and one out of a hundred throws would be sloppy, he could not risk that, even one wrong blade could ruin you. It was the first thing his father had taught him, "respect the blade".

 _Emil never knew his mother, she died in childbirth. His father was never good at keeping a job and had turned to gambling. It wasn't until one night when Emil was barely seven years old, his father came running into his room waking him._

 _"You have two minutes, pack you stuff," his father whispered as he ran to grab items and put them in a bag._

 _It was late at night and Emil was confused. He did not know his father had a price on his head, he only knew they were leaving their home. They walked through the night and Email was worn out by morning. They jumped on a train and rode it for the day and into the night. His father had given him some water from a canteen and a crust of bread before they jumped off the train. They found a diner and got some real food. Emil was confused but his father had told him they were going on adventure. They walked for a few more days and Email was amazed at how well his father could live off the land. They had landed in a small village outside of Italy and set up tent in the woods behind a farm._

 _Emil was able to sneak out and gather eggs and vegetables before the family woke. His father taught him how to use knives and survive. Emil kept a knife in his boot and one in his pocket._

 _It was when he was down at the stream he ran into another child, at least he thought that was what they were. Two legs, two arms, one torso and two… heads? Emil rubbed his eyes thinking it was just too early in the morning._

 _Two sets of violet eyes stared at him and he stared back. Emil walked forward and held his hand out to greet them as his father had said manners will get you everywhere._

 _"Hi! I am Emil. What are your names?" he said._

 _The two stood there and finally the girl held her hand out, "Hi! I am Sara and this is Micky. We are twins!"_

 _Emil smiled at them. They were very interesting. He never knew two people could be stuck together. They played at the stream that morning till the twins heard their names called and said they would see Emil again and made him promise not say anything about them, their father said they were a secret._

 _This continued for weeks until they got caught. The twins father had caught them and started to scream at them- it then drew the attention of Emil's father. The children did not know what the big deal was, but in the end, the twins father allowed them to remain in the woods as long as they kept their secret. Emil didn't understand why you couldn't say anything about the twins._

 _Emil's father started going to town and Emil would stay in the farm house with the twins. They played and did work around the farm. Now and then when Emil's father would return, he always with a new knife for Emil- till one time he did not return, Emil had not seen his father for a month now, even the twin's father had considered his gambling finally got the better of him. Emil stopped asking for him months later and became a part of the farm. They stayed to themselves and kept the secret Emil was not sure of._

 _It surprised the children when the twin's father had screamed for them to hide. The twins and Emil hid in the barn as Sara cried. Emil held them both and tried to keep thing quiet. When they could come back out, the twin's father had told them people stopped by the farm and he was adamant they be kept secret. Emil though it was due to his father and felt bad._

 _It was a week later when men in white coats showed up at the house and the twin's father told them to run. Emil grabbed his bag and Michele's hand and took off through the woods. It was when Sara screamed and Emil turned to see a man had grabbed them._

 _"Save us!" Sara screamed._

 _Without through, Emil grabbed the knife out of his boot and threw it at the man, landing it in his neck. Sara screamed and the twins ran back to him taking his hand._

 _"They want us for testing!" Michele yelled as they continued to run through the woods. They hid in the woods for a week as Emil caught animals and they walked their way to town, keeping the twins hidden. The twins explained if they were found out, bad people would try to rip them apart and they would die. He saw the Euro Circus was in town, and Emil snuck in. He found the man who looked in charge and walked up to him. He might have barely been nine years old, but he walked tall and he had a purpose. He needed a place to hide his friends. The man was intrigued, and they stayed with them for a year till Yakov came and took them to America._

Sharpening his blade, he threw it and it landed in the bulls-eye. Emil smiled and grabbed another blade. Throwing it, it landed in the same area as the other knife.

"Emil!" he heard the familiar call and turned to see Michele and Sara approach him.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Emil knew they hated to be referred to as one, he made a point to keep them separate.

"Why didn't you tell us we had a new stowaway?" Michele asked.

Emil had heard rumors there was someone new, but half the time, the twins stayed holed up in their train car and he just brought them their meals back.

"Well if you two would ever go out and mingle, you would have met him," Emil answered back.

"You know new people make us tremble," Sara said.

"No they make you all upset," Michelle said to her.

"No arguing you two," Emil sometimes got tired of their bickering, he guessed he would get tired if he was always stuck to someone, "If you want to meet him, come to dinner tonight, I hear they are having a big celebration for the new guy."

"Oh? Why is that?" Sara asked.

"Seriously, get out of your car more often than when the show is on!" Emil laughed and walked over, kissing both of them. Emil always made sure he alternated who he kissed first as they did get jealous. "Apparently the new guy saved our little Ji from falling to his death, JJ and Celestino are getting more whiskey for tonight, they are getting him trashed."

Sara squealed and Michele groaned. Emil laughed and grabbed his knives so they could head back to their train car and rest some. It took a lot to get the twins out and around people. Emil would grab some whiskey beforehand and see if maybe that could lure them out tonight.

* * *

Victor was shaken as was his Yuuri. They were frozen as Guang-Hong fell and Victor felt responsible as Chris was with them when it happen, and even then, all he could do is scream. He already had nightmares that tied into his childhood, he was afraid this incident would have them return. Clutching to his Yuuri tightly, they went back to their train car and held each other all afternoon.

Their original intention was to work on a new Cyr Wheel act, but after what happen, he knew him and Yuuri were not in the right mindset for it. As they walked out the tent after knowing both boys were ok, they stopped off at Lilia's car and let her know what happen. She nodded her head and said they would do a party in Leo's honor.

Victor held Yuuri tightly against him, so tight he could feel his heartbeat against his chest. It looked as if they did have a new member of their circus family.

There was a knock at their car door an hour later and Chris had come in. He felt terrible for everything that had happened earlier in the day, but he had a new ring he needed to make sure was the right fit for Yuuri and Victor. Even with their height difference, they made the Cyr Wheel dance breathtaking. It was enough to have Yuuri jump up and grab his slippers to head out. Victor liked seeing Yuuri's mood lifted as that always determined what his would be.

Chris stayed quiet the entire walk to the tents, once in, he went and got out the ring. Victor's eyes widen as he saw the golden ring brought over to them. This was shinier than the old dull silver ting. Yuuri jumped and ran to the ring, immediately starting to twirl around in it. It always took Victor's breath away when he did this. It was fluid, it was graceful, it was his Yuuri. Stepping forward, Victor locked eyes with Yuuri and stepped to where Yuuri could twirl around and have him join. Victor grabbed the top of the ring as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist.

Those dark eyes piercing into him, Victor knew they needed to stop at that moment. Something about being in that ring with Yuuri, made him want to take him right there on the tent's floor.

"Yes Chris, this will do perfectly," Victor breathed out as Yuuri stayed wrapped around him.

Chris laughed and left the two alone, everyone knew once they got in a routine, you did not get in the way once they were done, it was nothing but foreplay to the two.

* * *

" _Are you fucking kidding me? That stowaway did what?_ " Yuri yelled out as he signed it.

" _Where you not listening?"_ Otabek signed to him.

" _Well shit, I knew Pookey liked him, but this? Maybe he is one of us,"_ Yuri signed.

"Of course he is one of us, Yuri. I told this to young Ji already," Georgi said as he walked up to the two.

"Dammit Georgi! What have I said about sneaking up on us like that?" Yuri growled as Otabek silently laughed.

"Open your sight and you'll never be surprised," Georgi said.

"Don't start that voodoo shit with me," Yuri growled out.

"It is not voodoo Yuri, you know-"

"I know what the fuck it is, what do you want?" Yuri said.

"When you do your next show, leave your whiskers out," Georgi said.

"And they the hell would I do that? They make me more cat like," Yuri asked.

"Haven't you learned to not question the spirits?"

Yuri looked over to Otabek who nodded, "Fine, I won't wear the whiskers."

Georgi nodded to Otabek and tossed a jar to him as he turned to leave.

" _Stop buying into his shit! It is creepy!"_ Yuri signed to Otabek.

" _He is always right, you better listen."_ Otabek signed.

Yuri knew most of Georgi's warning came with purpose. Yuri hated he would not be able to wear his whiskers. When he did his cat show, he wanted to look the part. He had wire piercing he would place on his cheeks to make it more authentic. Yuri learned at a young age, he did not react to pain, or at least what people considered to be painful. When he had fallen when he was three and broken his arm, he never cried and it took two days for his hand not to work properly before they went to the local doctor. No one understood why Yuri had never cried. Even as he grew up, broken fingers, toes, he never felt it. He knew what he felt was maybe what people considered pain, but it never hurt him.

One of Yuri's favorite things to do was to shove different wires through his cheeks and look more cat like. He had done it so much now, the small holes had just stayed open. He considered moving them around, repiercing other places, but Otabek hated seeing him do it, so he didn't.

Otabek always worried when something would happen to him that should hurt. He would check Yuri over and worry over him, Yuri tried to explain he was fine and to stop mothering him.

" _Come on, I heard they raided the brewery, we can bribe Celestino into giving us a bottle,_ " Yuri sighed.

If there was one thing that would get Otabek moving, was the hope of whiskey. They had heard rumors there were raids happening in the large city, and if anyone knew about it, it would be Celestino.

" _Grab the sweet tobacco we got two towns over, time to go put it to good use,"_ Yuri knew it did not take much to get Celestino to hand over a bottle, they always made sure to have tobacco around- it was cheaper than whiskey. Plus Lilia always scolded him when he drank.

" _Are we celebrating with everyone tonight?"_ Otabek signed.

" _Hells yeah we are! We will drink their shit, then go drink our shit!"_ Yuri smiled his pointy teeth as he signed this.

Otabek gave a silent laugh and followed Yuri to hunt down Celestino.

* * *

When Leo woke the next morning… it was all a blur. He was laid out in a box. It was dark and his head hurt. He was not sure what had happened or what was going on. He pushed at the lid of the box and squinted as the light poured in.

There was loud cheering and his head about split open to the noise. The cheering turned to laughter and Leo realized he was naked, except for a clown wig. Squealing, Leo crouched back into the box and tried to cover himself. The box was in the center of the food tent, on top of a table.

Guang-Hong laughed and approached him at the wooden box, throwing him a pair of pants.

"Welcome to the Circus Leo! Now put those on and come have breakfast!" Guang-Hong laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's head hurt and he was so confused. Slipping the pants on, he felt something on his head; it was fuzzy and as he pulled it off, a really colorful wig came off into his hands. Standing back up, he felt the pressure banging in his head and saw as Otabek stood there with hand out to assist him out of the wooden box.

"How did I get in there?" Leo asked and Otabek shrugged while silently laughing.

"Come on Leo, let's go get you some breakfast!" Yuri called out and clapped his shoulder, "Damn pretty face by the way."

"What?" Leo asked as Phichit approached him laughing and handing him a mirror.

When Leo looked, his lips were a bright cherry red and his face was completely made up, not clown like, but more showgirl and all smeared. Shaking his head he handed the mirror back. Everyone laughed as he walked and whistled out at him. When Guang-Hong approached him again, he gave him a questioning look as he got some toast and black coffee. Once at the table he looked at Guang-Hong.

"Ji, what happened?" Leo asked.

"You really don't remember?" Guang-Hong laughed out.

 _The evening before…_

Leo and Guang-Hong were in their room and stretched out on the bottom bunk as Leo was reading from a book that Guang-Hong said was his favorite. They were actually going to settle in for the night and Guang-Hong started to nod off when they door was thrown open.

Otabek, Yuri, Celestino and JJ all came charging in the room. Guang-Hong yelped and Leo froze. When Otabek picked Leo up like he weighed nothing, Leo started to finally yell. All the other guys were laughing as they led him out of the train car. Since they were getting ready for bed, they only had their white linen pants and thin tank top on. Leo heard as the guys told him to quiet down and they took off into the night.

Leo was slung over Otabek's shoulder and continued to beat on his back to no avail. He just wanted to be put down. He could not see where they were going and Guang-Hong was racing after them. When Leo was finally set down, they were in another train car and Leo saw that Phichit and Seung were standing there.

"Time to get dressed, Leo" Phichit smiled.

"I have clothes in our room," Leo said.

"Oh no, we are dressing you!" Phichit smiled and saw as the other guys sat down and waited.

Seung grabbed his arm and Leo was led behind a large screen in the back of the room as Phichit grabbed garments and walked back there.

"Here, put these on!" Phichit said as he handed him a dress with fringe and fishnet stockings.

"I can't wear this!" Leo yelled.

"Come on Leo, we don't have all night," Seung said.

Phichit stayed back at the screen as Leo slipped his undershirt over his head and grabbed the dress. It was black and silver and very fitted. Phichit handed him what looked to be female underwear and Leo blushed.

"Might want to put on the fishnets and garters first," Phichit added and tossed them to Leo.

Groaning, Leo blushed as he had to lose his pants and he turned his back to Phichit. Leo slipped the underwear and fishnets on, they were black and went up high on this thighs. He added the garment belt and snapped the clasp to the stockings. Slipping the dress all they way down, it fell to his knees and he felt foolish.

"Why am I doing this?" Leo asked as Seung came around the screen again and pulled him out to the vanity in the room.

"Sit down and close your eyes," Phichit said and Leo felt as brushes glided across his face and lips. There was a brush in his hair and Leo heard giggling in the room.

"Your little stowaway is cute, Ji," Phichit said, "Ok, open your eyes."

When Leo looked at himself, he almost screamed. Phichit had made him up and he looked like a prostitute. His hair was braided on the side and tied back as his cheeks were pink, his eyes sparkled and his lips blood red. Leo heard as Guang-Hong giggled and clapped as the other guys cheered. Leo noticed Otabek was coming over to pick him up again.

"No no! I'll walk!" Leo protested as Seung threw him a pair of heels to put on.

Leo slipped the shoes on and on shaky feet, followed the guys out to the main tent. Leo could not believe he was dressed this way, and being ushered to where people could see him. He had to hold onto Guang-Hong's shoulder as they walked so he would not fall over. Once they entered the tent it was a whirlwind of laughter and cheers.

People were buzzing around him and twirling him. It was all a blur to him and Leo was not sure at what point who was spinning him or hugging him. Before he knew it, he was ushered to the center ring where they had a chair sitting and sat him in it.

A woman had come out, wearing a sheer skirt and a bra like top, but she had three breast. Leo was staring and knew he shouldn't as she handed him a cup. Looking at the drink he looked back to her and craned his head looking for where Guang-Hong was. He found him easily as he was near Seung and Phichit. Guang-Hong had a cup and raised his up. Everyone around them raised their cups and cheered.

The woman then straddled across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving her body across his, she ran her hands down the fringe of his dress and then licked up his neck. Leo knew he was blushing and he kept his eyes on Guang-Hong, hoping he would be saved from this.

"Milla! Get off the poor boy and let him drink!" he heard the harsh voice of Yuri and Leo was thankful.

"Now let's drink up!" Leo heard someone yell and everyone started to drink their drink.

Leo felt it burn down his throat. His father never allowed alcohol in their household, and he had never had it. He knew what it was, and had been to the local pub in their town once, but was afraid to drink anything. He didn't understand why everyone liked this stuff so much. It burned and tasted gross. His knew his face was scrunched up and he finished his cup. There was more cheering as Victor walked around filling cups up more. People continued to cheer and the drink continued to flow.

A loud shrill whistle was heard and everyone calmed down. Lilia stepped forward and took the bottle from Victor. Leo watched as she tipped the bottle back and took a couple hard swallows. Cheering erupted again till she raised her hand.

"Tomorrow night we start our burlesque show and some side shows, the main show is not till the weekend. Tonight though, we are here to welcome our newest member of our family. Nothing but a pretty little stowaway, found cowering in a train car," Lilia had stepped forward and pinched his cheek, hard, "But he saved our Ji here, and for that, we are forever grateful! So drink up and enjoy yourself! The real work starts soon."

With that Lilia took another long pull from the bottle and handed it back to Victor and left out the tent.

Milla came back over to where Leo was and stood behind him as she ran her hands down his chest and encouraged him to drink. Leo took a smaller sip this time and felt it didn't burn as bad, but still tasted horrible. As Leo looked around, there were a few people he had seen but did not officially meet yet. There was a man covered in tattoos standing next to the man who was being locked in a box. There was female holding tight to the man and cheering along with everyone else.

More chairs came out, and more bottles were passed around. Another woman came out and Leo could not help but stare as she had a full beard and warm eyes. He saw as the tiny man Minami was was in her arms as they found chair to sit in. Minami had rested himself against her chest with a smug smile.

Guang-Hong had come over to Leo and sat in his lap before Milla could take it back over. Leo allowed his cup to be filled again as did Guang-Hong. Sipping slowly, they watched as Yuuri came over to them.

"Leo, we are forever grateful to you in our family here and want to welcome you. We are a loyal strong family, all taken in at different stages of our lives. Tonight will be drinking, dancing and fun!" with that, everyone cheered again and the scratch of the music being started was being heard.

Chris had stood up and grabbed a hold of Milla and another woman and started to dance. It cause the others to all get up and join in. Guang-Hong even got up and downed his drink before he grabbed Leo's hand, pulling him closer.

"You look nice in the dress," Guang-Hong said with a blush in his cheeks. Leo did not know if it was from the spirits he drank, or from the close way they held one another.

It was not long before Leo was whisked away by Otabek to dance. The man towered over him and was easily twice his size. His hands were gentle and his feet glided across the ground. Leo found himself laughing when his head barely reached the man's chest. Otabek and Leo glided across the main ring for one turn before Otabek took Leo's hand twirled him, only to be taken by a soft fur covered hand.

Looking forward, head dizzy, Leo saw those yellow green eyes stare at him and those pointy teeth smile, "You didn't think I was going to let the big lug hog you all night?"

Leo took his turn dancing with everyone around the ring. Even when it came to Minami's turn, Leo was drunk enough to pick the little guy up, set him on his hip and twirl around the floor till Minami said he was going to throw up. Leo set him down and patted his head as Chris came to claim his dance.

Everything Chris ever did was sexual, probably why he was head of the burlesque show. Chris pressed his body close to Leo's and shoved his knee between his thighs as he smiled down at him.

"Might have to put you in dress when you sing tomorrow night," Chris purred in his ear and Leo could have sworn he felt warm lips on his neck, "You smell divine."

Leo knew he was blushing and his eyes were searching for Guang-Hong who did come to rescue him. There were more drinks being passed around. Leo was not sure if he was drunk or what, but two people approached him, and they seemed to be stuck together. Leo blinked and almost rubbed his eyes till he remembered that Phichit had painted them. Elbowing Guang-Hong gently to get his attention, to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Ah Leo! Meet our twins! This is Michele and Sara. They are conjoined twins. Actually the only boy/girl set of them in recorded history!" Guang-Hong said with a smile.

Leo stepped forward and offered his hand as a greeting. The female, who controlled the right side of the body, held her hand and shook his. The male, who controlled the left side, kept a harsh stern face.

"Oh Micky! Would you just look at him! He is adorable! I see Phichit got a hold of you," Sara stated as they shook hands.

Leo blushed, "Please to meet you both."

That seem to warm up the male, Michele smiled and held his hand out for Leo, "Good to meet you too. Thank you for what you did for Ji. He has always been warm and kind to us."

Another male stepped forward and wrapped his arms along the long shoulders of the two twins and smiled at Leo.

"I don't think we have met! I am Emil! Resident knife thrower around here. Should come by my area sometime. I am set up behind Georgi's tent," Emil also held his hand out.

Leo smiled and agreed before another drink was pushed his way and he was hauled off by Milla for a dance. Leo had lost count of how much he had drank and was thankful when water and bread started to be passed around. Otabek had come to gather him and made sure he ate a big chunk of bread and drank his water. Leo was thankful as his stomach already felt sour from all the alcohol.

Leo held onto Otabek's massive arm as he still somehow had those damnable heels on.

"Otabek…" Leo slurred as he gave up trying to hold onto the massive man, but took to leaning on him, "I think…. No… I… I know I am… drunk."

Leo felt a chuckle as Otabek wrapped his arm around him, and laid his massive hand across his chest to steady him, apparently Leo had started to lean too far over.

"Seriously Ota… bek! I have neva… eva… drank before," Leo was slurring out and leaned harder into the massive body holding him that kept pushing chunks of break in his hand to eat, "Oh look at him Ota-bek… he is so beautiful…. pretty…"

Leo saw as Otabek nodded and he tried to move but stumbled again, those large hands grabbing him and steadying him again.

"Ota-bek! No no no, look… at him… he is so nice too. Smells like fresh rain. Have you ever smelt the rain?" Leo said as he started to slide almost to the floor and Otabek hooked his hands under Leo's arms and stood him back up. Leo was almost like a ragdoll at this point, but Leo had his eyes set out on the dance floor.

When Otabek looked where Leo was gazing, it was at Guang-Hong who was out dancing with Phichit and making up words to the record player playing music. Otabek chuckled and tighten his grip on the drunken Leo, who seemed determine to use him as a leaning post.

"Ota-bek… I like talking to you. Can we talk more maybe?" Leo was babbling now and Otabek nodded at him as Leo looked up, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Otabek picked Leo up and carried him out back. Leo started to throw the alcohol up and Otabek had water waiting for him. When Leo emptied his stomach, Otabek sat down and Leo curled up in his lap for a moment.

"Ugh… I feel better. Thanks Beks." Leo drunkenly murmured as Otabek casually rubbed his back and kept pushing water at him.

"Oh Beks… what am I going to do? I am drunk… and I want to hug… _him!"_ Leo giggled as he felt he was telling the biggest secret in the world.

"Promise me… Beks… that you won't tell anybody! Not one word… that I want to hug… _him."_ Leo slurred as he leaned into Otabek more.

They sat outside for two more songs, Otabek allowed Leo to get more fresh air and settle down some. Once Leo had gotten enough water in him, and could stand on his own, they went back into the tent. Leo did not need anything to lean on and Otabek got him some more bread and cheese to eat.

"Leo! Where did you go?" Guang-Hong had approached Leo and Otabek.

Leo looked up to Otabek and down at his hands, "Otabek was getting me something to eat as it seems I am not use to drinking."

"Well come on! We have more drinks and more dancing to do!" Guang-Hong ran back out to the dancing as Leo finished his bread and cheese. When he was about to go join, Otabek had put a hand on his shoulder and handed Leo what seemed to be a hard piece of candy and nodded at him. Leo popped it in his mouth, peppermint taking over.

Leo hugged Otabek around his waist, "Thanks Beks! I owe you one!"

Yuri had walked over and laughed at the sight. Leo in a tight short dress hugging Otabek, "Jesus, you get this boy drunk and he just loves everyone," Yuri said laughing and handed Otabek a large cup.

Leo worked his way back out to where Guang-Hong was dancing with Phichit and Seung. Maybe it was the whiskey in his body, or maybe Leo was feeling brave. He worked his way behind Guang-Hong, leaning over and wrapping his arms around that small body. Guang-Hong leaned back and danced against Leo. There was a lot noise around them, but at that moment, Leo heard nothing. Guang-Hong was holding his arms as they swayed against one another. Leo had never had a real attraction towards anyone, till he had met Guang-Hong. It all made sense now.

Guang-Hong turned and almost fell over as he had been drinking steadily. Leo held him tightly up against him and Guang-Hong had buried his head into Leo's neck with one hand in the back of his hair. Leo found him tilting his neck as he felt warm lips press to his neck and his arms tighten around that small body, not caring who was watching, not caring what anyone thought.

"Alright boys! Break it up!" Chris had yelled with a laugh and Leo realized he was talking to them.

Leo knew he was blushing, but it did not seem to matter as Chris stood on a chair and looked around the room.

"Seung! Get the guitar! We are going to play with limericks!" Chris shouted and everyone cheered.

Leo leaned over to Guang-Hong, "Limericks?"

Guang-Hong nodded, "Yeah, they start tame… then get really dirty!"

Seung came over and sat in a chair with the guitar propped in his lap. Chris waved his hand and the Seung started an easy tune to keep up with.

"Alright fellows! You know how this goes! We have not done this in a long time, and what better way to welcome our newest member?" Chris called out and everyone started to cheer.

Emil had come forward and put his hand on Seung's shoulder. With a nod he started to sing out.

" _There once was a young boy named Billy,_

 _Who loved to tug hard on his willy,_

 _And all through the night,_

 _He'd put up a fight,_

 _And come till his fingers felt silly!_ " *

Everyone cheered and Emil bowed! Leo was shocked at what he just heard and with wide eyes looked over to Guang-Hong who was laughing along with them. Guang-Hong knocked his cup back and winked at Leo.

"That one was tame, watch this!"

Guang-Hong got next to Seung and Seung picked up the pace of the music again and Guang-Hong smiled all innocently at him then started to sing.

" _There once was a man from Bonaire,_

 _Who was doing his wife on the stair,_

 _When the banister broke,_

 _He doubled his stroke,_

 _And finished her off in midair!_ "

Leo roared with laughter while the room erupted in cheers. Guang-Hong bowed deeply to everyone then skipped back over to Leo, wrapping his arms back around him.

"So what are these?" Leo asked.

"Just filthy rhymes, you can't think on it, you just have to make them dirty!" Guang-Hong's cheeks were still stained pink.

"I think maybe I will pass on these, I would rather listen," Leo laughed as the next singer stepped up.

"Ah, that is JJ now, our escape artist you saw the other day," Guang-Hong whispered to Leo.

Leo watched as JJ winked at Yuri then Seung picked up the tune and JJ started to sing.

" _There once was a blonde little kitty-_

 _Who sucked cum from all dicks, like it was milk from a titty -_

 _He was a bratty little slut,_

 _couldn't keep his mouth shut -_

 _So all day and all night he got used and filled up_!"**

Everyone started to roar with laughter and Leo's eyes went huge. When he looked over, he saw Otabek holding a screaming and clawing Yuri at the moment. He was screaming out how he was going to kill that man and Otabek just laughed silently and held onto Yuri as tight as he could.

Leo couldn't stop laughing and Guang-Hong was holding his arm as he was practically doubled over in laughter. It was when Leo felt a hand on his ass that slide to hip and off, did he see Milla slink up behind Seung, draping her arms around his shoulders as she whispered in his ear. Seung nodded then the music picked up. Milla stepped from behind him and started to sing.

" _There once was a man Robin Hood!_

 _Who lived in a Nottingham wood!_

 _He learned how to fuck!_

 _from old Friar Tuck!_

 _And did Marion whenever he could!_ "

At the end of her song she had unlaced her top and Leo was gasping. She proudly displayed her three breast adorned with tassels. Leo choked on his drink and Guang-Hong started to beat on his back. Milla was still dancing around in her sheer skirt and tassels while everyone cheered and clapped. Chris finally went forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the side.

Leo was still choking on his drink when Phichit came and took his hand, dragging him out. Leo was shaking his head and yelling out 'NO'. He did not know any limericks and when he was pulled next to Seung, he just stood there.

"I… I don't know any!" he yelled out and everyone got to laughing.

"Fine, fine… next time you better be prepared! Celestino! Show the kid how it's done!" Chris yelled out.

When Leo looked, a large man, covered in tattoos stepped forward and was knocking back a rather large drink and winked at Leo.

"Listen and learn kid!"

Seung picked up the music again, and Celestino took Leo's hands and twirled him around then took him by the waist as he did a waltz style dance.

" _There once was a fellow named Dave,_

 _who kept a dead whore in a cave!_

 _when asked of the smell,_

 _Dave said oh well,_

 _think of the money I save!_ "

Celestino twirled Leo again and then Leo found Guang-Hong taking his hand and leading him back to the sidelines. They were all laughing and cheering Celestino on.

"Wow, those are terrible, Ji!" Leo laughed out as they started more drinks and more dancing.

The drinking and dancing continued all night long. Leo stopped caring he was in a dress and stocking and even found himself sitting with Guang-Hong in his lap after they tired from dancing. Leo found when he had alcohol in him, he liked to touch Guang-Hong, he also noticed he did not care what anyone thought it either.

He had rested his head on Guang-Hong's shoulder when Victor and Yuuri approached them and dragged Leo back out to the main floor. Yuuri had a ring and asked if Leo knew what it was. Leo shook his head.

He watched as Yuuri stepped into the ring and started to twirl in it. Leo was fixed watching and when Yuuri offered him to try, he knew he was too drunk to even attempt it.

"It is called a Cyr Wheel Leo, come on! It is fun!" Victor said and clapped him on the back, "Here, I'll' get in the ring and you will too. Take your hands and hold the top close to mine and wrap your legs around me. We can do a few simple spins."

Leo's eyes went wide again. Did he hear what he thought he had? This man wanted him to wrap his legs around him so they could spin? Victor took the ring from Yuuri and took a kiss from Yuuri as Yuuri pulled Leo over to Victor.

"Put your hands up there and hold on tight!" Yuuri said and Leo grabbed the ring.

"Now wrap your legs around my waist," Victor said.

Leo looked up and saw those reddish blue eyes looking seriously at him. Victor was just wearing a loose tunic top and thick beige pants.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing a dress," Leo said.

Victor laughed and Leo saw that white blueish neck pulse from the laughter, "Oh sweetie, we all noticed, and we all approve!" Victor slapped Leo's ass making Leo yelp.

Leo leapt up and wrapped his legs tightly around Victor. He knew he was blushing as this was more intimate than he had expected it to be, especially in a dress.

"Ah Vitya! He has garter and everything!" Yuuri yelled and everyone around them started to cheer.

When Leo had wrapped his legs around Victor, his dress had hiked up dangerously high and he was sure his ass was hanging out. There were whistles coming from all around then Leo closed his eyes tight as he felt the ring start to move and Victor's body move under his. The world was spinning and Leo was glad he had already thrown up a lot of the alcohol, but the effects were still there.

"Open your eyes, Leo," he heard whispered.

The colors of the tent started to twirl along the walls as they moved up and down in a smooth spin. Leo yelped as Victor laughed.

"Just hang on, I promise this is fun! We can teach you how to do this!" Victor said as they easily moved around in the ring.

Before Leo knew it, Victor was slowing the ring down and Leo was still wrapped around him. Slowly lowering his legs, Leo pulled his skirt down and smiled. Leo started to jump and clap while everyone around them whistled and cheered them on. Leo will blame the alcohol, but he leap back at the pale man and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was amazing! Thank you for sharing that with me!" Leo squealed in his ear.

Victor laughed and patted his back, "Any time Leo, you are family now."

Seung started to play the guitar more and JJ pulled out a harmonica. The dancing and singing carried on. Chris grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him over to the center again.

"Let us hear that amazing voice again Leo!" Chris said.

Yuri and Otabek had brought out a table and sat off to side and they were dragging it to the center where Seung was set up with his guitar. Seung and JJ sat on the end of the table and Otabek easily picked up Leo and stood him on the table.

"Sing for us, my little song bird!" Chris called out again.

Leo crouched down and whispered to Seung, and Seung nodded his head. As he strummed the guitar, Leo stood and straighten his skirts again. He turned to the crowd of people that had surrounded the table and took a cup offered to him and knocked it back. Locking his gaze with Guang-Hong, he started to sing. His voice was like crystal and everyone stopped for a moment. Being as Leo was drunk, he was not holding back. Seung had actually stopped playing his guitar to look up at Leo as he sang, JJ had his mouth hanging out, harmonica long forgotten.

Leo had gotten lost in the song as he swayed on the table, eyes closed and arms held out wide. He gave it his all. He had never sung like this before, never had the proper emotion to pull this out of him. When he finished, he opened his eyes and felt his cheeks wet with tears. Looking out, he saw Guang-Hong climbing the table to get to him. Without rational thought, Leo grabbed Guang-Hong to him and kissed him passionately. Leo was filled with emotion and he poured that into the kiss. Guang-Hong clutched to him tightly and returned with just as much feeling.

The tent about shook from the applause and cheering. It was when water was thrown on them that Leo pulled away with a gasp and realized what he did. Guang-Hong was just as wide eyed, cheeks flushed and a nervous laugh.

"Come on lovers! We are not done!" Chris called out.

Next thing Leo knew, he was handed more cups of drinks and the music started to play again. He was on the table and everyone started chanting "Take it off!"

* * *

Leo banged his head on the table, it still hurt like hell but he was remembering everything.

"Yeah Leo, you stripped right down to your girly bloomers for us! Once Otabek put you in the box, you threw out the bloomers then passed out," Yuri laughed as the table was chuckling.

Leo was mortified. How had he allowed himself to get that drunk, to sing, kiss Guang-Hong then strip and pass out in a box. His head was killing him and Otabek slid him some water to go with his coffee and patted his back.

"I think… I am going to go lay down for a bit…" Leo said as he got up and started his way out of the tent.

"I can come if you want Leo," Guang-Hong said.

"No… I'm good. Want to wash my face and just rest some," Leo replied and saw how Guang-Hong's face fell a little bit, "Seriously, my head is killing me. We will meet up in a bit ok?" Leo even leaned over and kissed the top of his head as he worked his way out of the tent.

* * *

" _Go follow him, he seems upset,"_ Yuri signed to Otabek.

" _Are you sure? He seemed to want to be alone,"_ Otabek signed back.

" _Yes, he seems to trust you well, at least what we saw last night, just make sure the fool doesn't go get lost or something."_

Otabek nodded and left out the tent, seeing that Leo looked to walk towards the lake, he headed in that direction. People were always afraid of Otabek, due to his sheer size, but Leo seemed to really take to him. Otabek liked that Leo never shied away from him, and he did open up last night, even if he was drunk.

Once Otabek made it to the lake, he saw Leo crouched and washing his face. Otabek walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Otabek… did I make a fool of myself," Leo asked as he turned to him.

Otabek shook his head. He thought Leo was fun last night. He was carefree and looked to enjoy himself.

"Even after… what I did?"

Otabek cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head in question. Otabek was not sure what Leo was referring too.

"I mean come on! I kissed Ji… in front of everyone!"

Otabek placed his hand over his heart and smiled. It made Leo laugh. Otabek thought it was sweet. The two boys had been inseparable and it made him think of how he and Yuri were the same way.

"I stripped!"

Otabek wagged his eyebrows and whistled at this. Leo laughed more.

"Omg… I wrapped myself around Victor and let him twirl me… in that… What the hell was that?"

Otabek made a circle with his two fingers, the grabbed a stick and spelled out 'CYR" in the dirt. He was not sure any other way to make Leo understand other than writing the word.

"Right right… Cyr Wheel… ugh!" Leo leaned forward and covered his face, Otabek placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention and when Leo looked at him, Otabek simple nodded.

"I made an ass of myself."

Otabek shook his head.

"No I really did."

This time Otabek tighten the grip on Leo shoulder and shook his finger at him as he shook his head. He wanted Leo to understand he really did not make a fool of himself, that everyone actually appreciated the way he was. It made Leo one of them and how Leo never treated anyone any different. Leo almost seemed jealous of how everyone was different.

"You know, you make a good point Otabek… Ok, I won't dwell on it."

Leo wrapped his arms around Otabek and Otabek held him gently.

"You really are the best to talk to Otabek."

Otabek smiled and laughed silently.

* * *

Isabella was prancing the horses around, giving them exercise as JJ and Celestino leaned up on the fence as they smoked and talked.

"It's a huge town Celestino, but we need to be careful. Big towns usually mean nosey sheriff's," JJ said as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I am well aware of this JJ. None of us are getting hanged over this, so don't worry. We have done bigger towns," Celestino replied as he got out another cigarette and lit it off the butt of his.

"Well I want Bella to be safe, that is what I worry about," JJ's hand instinctively went to the cross he wore around his neck. His mother had given it to him as a child and he never took it off.

"We need her and those triplets for the crowds. Though tonight, we need those men who go to the burlesque show drunk… drunk enough to empty their damn pockets. We can't make much tonight, but the big night, that is where we make our share," Celestino said as the horses pranced around the fences. They had to appreciate when the farms they landed on had wide pastures fenced in to allow the horses and stallions to run free a bit.

"Isabella has already talked with the triplets, now that they have their own car, their mother is not watching their every move," JJ said around a cloud of smoke.

"Good, we will have them walking the crowds, has Phichit made the adjustments to their costumes?" Celestino asked.

"Yes, I told him they will walk and hand candy out, he made their inner pockets to the costume much larger," JJ laughed at the lie he had told Phichit. It was so easy to do too. They needed the triplets clown costumes with larger pockets as they were masters at removing jewelry, watches and wallets from the guest as they walked around. Being as they were so little and dwarf like, no one ever suspected them.

"How do you feel about that new kid?" Celestino asked as they continued to watch Isabella jump from horse to horse.

"I think he is good for the family, he definitely doesn't seem to judge anyone," JJ saw Isabella started to jump to horses without saddles, "Bella! Please! Just let exercise them! We aren't doing routines!" JJ yelled out to her as she laughed. "I swear I love that woman more than anything in this world, but the way she jumps on and off those horses… going to be the death of me."

"Your Bella is very talented. Are you still letting her sit there as that lunatic throws knives at her?" Celestino asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her too, but she insist. She is so damn head strong at times I swear. The more I protest it, the scarier she makes Emil make the stunts, so I've stopped," JJ hated how Isabelle just stood there and allowed Emil to throw those blades at her, of course, he had never hit her, not even a nick, but it bothered him still. Isabella loved the rush of adrenaline and always was hanging around there with Emil and the twins. It drove JJ mad and he learned the quieter he was about it, the less involvement she would have.

"A strong woman is not a bad thing JJ, remember that."

* * *

Yuuri's head was killing him. Victor had brought him breakfast back to the train car and they stayed in bed most the morning. Yuuri did not know how Victor was able to drink the way he did and still function. Victor claimed it to his Russian genes. Yuuri would have laughed if he did not think he would pass out from the pain in his head.

"Here baby, I got you black coffee and some water," he heard Victor say.

"Just let me die already!" Yuuri moaned out and rolled over in their bed.

"Oh Yuuri, I told you to stop drinking, but you wouldn't listen," Victor said as he slowly sat on the bed.

"But it was so much fun… last night," Yuuri tried to move and sit up. He knew the coffee and water would help.

"Ah, it was a fun night. Leo really seems like he is a great fit for our family."

"Yes, did you see him and Ji?" Yuuri asked as he finally sat up and started to sip the coffee.

"How could I have missed it? It was great!" Victor laughed as he nibbled some toast he had brought for them both, "Now drink up and rest, we need to work on our routines a bit more later this afternoon if you start feeling better."

"Of course Vitya… yes, rest. We need rest," Yuuri pulled Victor to him and wrapped his body around Victor and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

 _Caution over the currency! Caution over the currency!_

The words continued to echo inside Georgi's mind. It was bad enough to keep him awake all night. He did not join in with the party as drinking only numbed his visions and voices. He stays in his tent and tried to make out what they were saying to him.

He had been right about the stowaway, he was a match for their Guang-Hong and he was a fit inside their family. Milla had stopped by and told him all of the festivities of the night before. Georgi had to smile as she told him of the stories. Georgi did enjoy his friendship with Milla and she always made sure to stop by his tent once a day to just chatter about everything going on. Georgi had a hard time being around large masses of people, even if it were his family here. The spirits would surround him and overwhelm him. He could turn it off for a little time, but they would always rush towards him.

They had learned to go and visit him in his tent. He would go to the lake, and he would mingle during the daytime while they practiced. If something would come to him, he would go warn and make sure they were aware.

Yesterday he had a terrible dream, Yuri was slapped by a man who was offended by the way he looked. The whiskers in Yuri's cheeks tore along his cheek, opening a huge gash. Georgi had woken covered in a cold sweat and made sure he located Yuri down to warn him. He was pleased Otabek was with him as with the giant hearing what he had to say, would ensure that Yuri would not wear those wires peaking out his cheeks.

 _Caution over the currency! Caution over the currency!_

Georgi groaned and went back over to his cedar box. He slipped a few rings off, then searched for other rings he had. He needed more information. What did this mean? What did his spirits want him to know?

Georgi went to light more intense, he needed his mind clear for his meditation, he needed to work this puzzle out. He found him lemongrass and sandalwood sticks, light each and blowing out, he allowed the smoke to fill his senses and his mind. Georgi fell down into one of his cushions as he opened his mind and welcomed the spirits.

 _Caution over the currency! Caution over the currency!_

 _There were men in uniforms at a platform. They stood among the townspeople. Three people lined up on a stage. The men walked back and forth as they kicked out stools from under the threes feet. It was a woman, a large painted man and another man. There was silence in his vision this time, but it was very clear._

 _Caution over the currency! Caution over the currency!_

Georgi awoke with a start. He need to go warn Celestino.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yakov was on a tour of the Orient. He needed to replenish fabrics, crystals and a list of other things for his circus. They were on a small break and Lilia was handling the circus back home. There were rumors of a very rare dancing monkey outside of Tokyo and Yakov was on his way to try to claim him. It took a long time doing these tours and traveling, but it benefited the circus._

 _Yakov had heard of the lovely geishas and was in search of them one night. Him and Lilia had a golden rule, monogamy as long as they on the same continent. It was not often and Yakov was out to take full advantage._

 _It was a poorer section of the city, on the outskirts of Tokyo that Yakov had found himself when he heard an older woman say to him, "Karayuki-san untouched." Yakov was surprised over the mixture of language and the older lady nodded to him as he walked through a wooden door into what seemed a run down building._

 _Walking in, it smelled strong of clove and licorice. Yakov cleared his throat as another woman approached him. She was younger than the other and looked him over. He felt he probably should have stayed on the better side of the busy city, but he was here already._

 _"You have yen?" she spoke in broken English._

 _Yakov nodded and the women opened her hand, Yakov pulled out coins and notes. With a smile, the woman opened a curtain and gestured for him to walk through. The scent of clove was stronger here as he saw a couple other men sitting at small tables, smoking clove handrolls._

 _Looking around, Yakov saw as another older woman came in and called out attention. Yakov took a seat on a cushion by the nearest table as the woman started to speak._

 _"We have the untouched. They leave tomorrow. Buy now, you get half hour. Drinks on us," and with that the woman bowed and stepped out._

 _Two small girls came in, in full dress with trays of cups. As Yakov was at the back of the room, the young girl who approached his side of the room was breathtaking. Her hair was unusual for a Japanese girl as it was short and cropped, almost like a boys. She kept her head down as she walked to two other men, offering them cups. Yakov was pleased she was headed his way, he wanted a closer look._

 _Yakov did not want anything sexual from this young girl, no, he wanted to see her beauty up close. Yakov might be a twisted man, but he did have his lines he never crossed. As the young girl passed the men and headed his direction, he watched as man was taking liberties with his hands across the young girl's bottom._

 _"Hey pervert! You got older women coming out! Get your hands off the child," Yakov yelled out as the man turned away from him immediately._

 _As the young girl approached him, Yakov saw a blush across her cheeks as she offered him a cup._

 _"Thank you," she said._

 _As Yakov inspected further, this was no girl, this was a young boy. A very beautiful young boy. Yakov grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him down to look closer._

 _"You're a boy," Yakov whispered._

 _"Shut up! The men here don't need to know that!" he hissed back in perfect English._

 _"Wait… you are a part of this?" Yakov asked._

 _"No, I serve drinks till I am old enough… to entertain," the boy whispered._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Twelve."_

 _"I'll be damned. You are a mere child! Do you want this as your life?" Yakov asked._

 _The young boy shook his head, "I was sold, my family needed money."_

 _"Well then you are in luck. I will buy you back," Yakov said and stood up._

 _Going back out the room he found the old woman he figured was in charge._

 _"I want to buy the young girl with the short hair," he stated._

 _"She not for sale," the woman said._

 _"I am sure we can come to an agreement, I have a lot of money."_

 _"Just how much?" she asked._

 _Yakov handed her some more notes, "If she pleases me, I will quadruple it."_

 _The woman's eyes grew big and she nodded, "I will get her."_

 _Yakov wait and watched as the woman pulled the young boy out by his tiny wrist. She spoke a hushed japanese and then pushed the young boy at Yakov. The young boy took his hand and led him through another curtain that went down a hallway. The stench was strong of piss and semen made Yakov to cover his nose as they walked._

 _"How do we get out of here?" Yakov whispered as they got to a room._

 _"The window," the young boy said._

 _"Do you have any belongings?"_

 _"None that I care for."_

 _As Yakov opened the wooden shutters, he saw it would be easy for them to hop out and take off. Reaching his hand out, the young boy took his hand as they climbed out the window._

 _"By the way kid, my name is Yakov."_

 _The young boy smiled, "I am Yuuri."_

* * *

One final thrust and Chris was spent. The perks of running the burlesque show gave him access to the dancers. He never kept himself strictly to one person, but today it was all about Milla. There was something about her three tits that always got him going.

Feeling spent, Milla was resting her head on his shoulder as they both were sweaty and panting. Running his hands down her back, he felt her shift and him slip out. As Milla stood, she grabbed her shirt and slipped it back over her head.

"You think that stowaway going to make it?" she asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind," he replied.

Chris had already talked with Phichit and they worked out another dress for Leo to wear and with his voice- it will be better than just the sad little piano playing as the girls danced. Tucking himself back in his pants, Chris stood and straightened his clothes.

"I think once we get the boys all liquored up and then have Leo sing some limericks, then all will be just fine," he said.

Milla got to laughing, "Oh that is rich!"

"Just make sure your girls are ready," Chris said.

"Oh you know we are ready. I mean, all it is is dancing and showing our tits," Milla said as she shook her titts in her blouse.

Chris walked over and placed his hands on her hips, "Ma petite… tonight will go over well. This is one of our largest cities we have ever done."

"Oh I am aware, I think I am going to go talk with Georgi," Milla said.

Chris knew how superstitious Milla was, "Yes, make sure all will be well for tonight."

As Milla left from tent, Chris decided to go find his song bird and go over how it would all go tonight. He knew Leo was probably sleeping off last night in his train car, so headed that way. He watched as Milla ducked into Georgi's tent and he saw people casually walking around the field, going between tents.

As he got to the train cars, he climbed up into the one Leo and Guang Hong stayed in. It was always easy to find Guang Hong's door, the bright colored paint almost called you to it. Knocking gently, he waited till Leo answered.

"Ah Leo, you look like death!" Chris laughed out.

Leo groaned and went back to lay in the bed.

"Tonight before the show, go to Phichit's car, he will get your outfit for you," Chris said. He saw as Leo nodded. "We want you dressed as you dressed last night."

Chris watched as Leo sat up and stared at him, "In a dress!"

"Yes, it works very well on you. Have him do your hair and make up," Chris said, "Do you remember any of the limericks?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, once the boys get good and liquored up, start singing them."

Leo shook his head, "In a dress though?"

Chris laughed, "Yes yes, and those stockings and heels. Now rest up, big night tonight."

Leo groaned and laid back out on the bed. Chris smiled as he left out the train car. Leaving the room, he saw Guang Hong walking towards him.

"Ji, your boy awaits," Chris said with a wink as he went to round his girls up and make sure they were ready for the night ahead of them.

* * *

 _Yuri was confused. He was being shuffled away from his family and off with an old man and a really big guy. His parents had a bag packed for him and sent him on. There were no hugs or kisses and Yuri did not cry._

 _He was never treated properly as it was. His father was always shaving his face, only a few days later, for him to be covered again in soft fur. They kept him locked in his room and only let him out twice a day for the outhouse. Yuri was leaving this behind, he would not think of the small house he was captive too._

 _He found himself with the old man and the quiet tall boy. The man called himself Yakov and said they were taking a boat to the Americas. He had gotten Yuri and the other boy a small room for the week long boat ride. Yuri found the boy could not talk, so Yuri babbled on as he had not really had anyone he could ever talk too. Yakov explained to him that the boy was named Otabek and he was mute._

 _Yuri liked that the boy was only two years older than him, but taller than Yakov. He felt safe around this boy. His eyes are dark and warm and his smile was genuine. The only justice Yuri's family had ever done him, was his grandpa had taught him basic reading before he passed away the year before. Yakov had given them books and Yuri read them to Otabek._

 _Yuri noticed Otabek would try to use hand gestures to him and after the first day, Yuri realized he was communicating with him. The boat was boring and the boys found themselves up on the decks as Otabek tried to teach Yuri words with his hands._

 _No one on the boat seemed to care that Yuri was covered in hair, or that Otabek was large and silent, they just ignored the boys. This gave them plenty of opportunity to look around and snoop around the ship. They found two cats and one of the sailors told them that even though they stayed on the water, mice always found their way onto the ships when they were in port. Keeping a couple cats kept the mice from getting out of control. Yuri fell in love with the cats and at night the cats found their way to their room. Yakov even said that since Yuri was so cat like, the cats probably just thought of him as one of their own._

 _It was the second night they were there out to sea, and Yuri was asleep in his bed when he heard sniffling and heavy breathing. He was on a top bunk and when he looked down, the room was dark, but he knew Otabek was having a bad dream. Climbing carefully down his bunk, he curled into bed with Otabek which caused him to wake in a panic._

 _"It's me, Beka!" Yuri squeaked out and Otabek grabbed him and hugged him, still sobbing._

 _Yuri did not know what was happening, but he felt as Otabek was petting his hair and arm. It seem to calm him, so they laid down and Yuri curled up like a cat next to Otabek. Yuri giggled when it felt like Otabek was scratching behind his ear and he started to purr. That caused Otabek's body to shake in laughter and Yuri knew Otabek was over his dream now._

 _"Meow!" Yuri said and felt Otabek's shake more in laughter._

 _After that night, Yuri just would crawl next to to Otabek at night and when he had a bad dream, Yuri would meow at him and Otabek would laugh._

 _It did not take the boys no longer than a few weeks to have a system worked between them with hand gestures and chalk boards. They had worked between Russian and English almost forming their own sign language. Yuri would translate for the people at the circus and they fit in easily. Yuri felt like he finally belonged somewhere. Yakov had shown Yuri the lions he had and Yuri was mesmerized by them. Yakov was thrilled at how well the lions took to Yuri and told him he would teach him how to handle them, but for now, he was too young and to just play his part of the freak show._

 _They boys did not understand they were actually freaks. They thought they were just unique like everyone else around them. There was a really pale man who would glare at them all the time and a weird man who would speak almost in riddles to Yuri about his fortune._

 _It wasn't until Yuri was thirteen and Otabek fifteen that Milla had been dropped off at the circus. Yuri did not know what the deal was, but she was loud and had fire red hair. She kept trying to pet him and Yuri hated it. What Yuri hated even more was how she hung on his friend. Otabek had grown over six feet tall now and was just as large as he was tall. His body hurt him a lot and the fortune teller kept giving him creams for Otabek's aching joints._

 _It was after dinner one night when Milla had come through and draped herself across Otabek's lap. She had a sheer skirt on and weird top. It was flowy and her belly hung out._

 _"Oh Yuri, you're friend here is very handsome," Milla said as she ran her finger down his cheek._

 _Otabek had given Yuri a surprised look and was blushing, "Leave him alone hag, he isn't interested."_

 _"Well why doesn't he say that himself?" She asked._

 _"Because he can't fucking talk, stupid," Yuri growled out._

 _"Oh pity… I am sure we can do other things than talk," Milla said as he leaned over to whisper in Otabek's ear. Yuri saw at Otabek's face turned a scarlet red and his body tensed._

 _Upset, Yuri got up and stormed out the dinner tent. He didn't know why he was mad, that was his friend after all. He had only shared every moment of his life with him for the last six years. He didn't understand what he was feeling and he walked outside the grounds of the circus to the small stream and sat on a fallen log._

 _"Yuri, there you are," Georgi said and caused Yuri to squeal and jump._

 _"Don't sneak up on me dammit!" Yuri hissed out._

 _"You are upset young one, why is that?" Georgi asked._

 _"I thought you knew everything or could see everything... Whatever that shit is," Yuuri growled._

 _"Maybe I want to hear you say it," Georgi said._

 _"I don't know what you expect me to say," Yuri said and threw a rock into the stream._

 _"Yuri, do not fret, he is your match," with that Georgi got up and walked back to the circus ground._

 _Yuri did not know what that all meant. What the hell did he mean, his match? Yuri was still steaming over Milla and how she kept trying to steal his friend away. He did not know why it bothered him, but when he saw Milla always draped on Otabek, even when Otabek would smile back at her. Yuri found himself throwing rocks in the water, frustrated._

 _Yuri did not know how long he was at the water when he heard someone approach him. He did not bother turning around, as he knew it would Otabek. No one else would bother seeking him out. Otabek sat next to him on the fallen log and Yuri kept throwing rocks in the water._

 _Otabek whistled and Yuri groaned and turned to Otabek, "What?"_

 _"_ What is wrong? _" Otabek signed to him._

 _"_ Nothing. _" Yuri signed back._

 _"_ Don't lie to me, I can tell something is wrong _," Otabek signed._

 _Yuri growled and turned back to the water, he threw another rock in the water when he felt that large arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to his side. Yuri rested his head on Otabek's chest like he always did. He hated that Milla was trying to butt in and steal his friend. They sat there for a long time in silence. As much as Yuri loved to talk, he loved the quiet moments with Otabek._

 _Yuri heard Otabek whistle and looked back over at him. Otabek pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled at him._

 _"_ Is it the redhead? _" Otabek signed to him._

 _Yuri shrugged and looked down. Otabek took his large hand and pushed Yuri's head back up. Yuri just stared into those brown eyes. He knew Otabek was still questioning him. Otabek may have been mute, and they didn't need words between them._

 _"_ I don't like how she wraps herself around you. You are my friend, not hers, _" Yuri finally signed back._

 _Otabek silently chuckled and Yuri punched his arm. Otabek smiled back at him._

 _"_ You'll always be my friend _," Otabek signed to him._

 _"_ Well I don't like it _," Yuri signed back._

 _From then on out, Yuri noticed that Otabek would push Milla away. She would sulk and go talk to Seung and Guang-Hong instead. Yuri was happy he had his friend all to himself. He knew he was being selfish and he did not care. They were always friendly with the other kids and people at the circus, but usually the two kept to themselves._

* * *

Georgi had just finished telling Milla that everything would be fine for that night. He was still trying to find Celestino or JJ but they were nowhere to be found. He had even gone out to where they kept the horses and noticed a few were gone.

The voices kept ringing in his head. It was blocking him from seeing anything else. He needed to pass this message so he could open his mind back up to everything else. When something hit him this hard, he had to get the message out before the voices would leave him alone.

* * *

Seung gil walked over to where Phichit was sitting at his sewing machine. His foot steadily pushing the pedal down.

"I've got to head out now," Seung gil said to him.

"Uh huh," Phichit said.

Seung gil knew he was not listening, "Babe, listen to me."

"Oh, sorry," Phichit said and sat back.

"We are headed into town to promote the show. I'll be back in a bit," Seung gil explained.

Phichit stood and wrapped his arms around Seung gil. He always had a slight smoky scent to him, "See you for dinner?"

Seung gil kissed his nose, "Of course."

Heading out their car, Seung gil slipped his messenger bag around his body and headed to the back of the train. Celestino should have the horses ready.

They liked to head into the town mid day and do mini performances so the townspeople would want to come to the show. Sure they put up banners and signs, but some of them going out and doing a teaser show, would draw them in more.

As he was walking, Yuuri approached him and draped his arm through his.

"Well hello!" Yuuri said to him with a smile. It was always so distracting how beautiful he was. Even with just his hair pulled back with a glitter headband and his leotard, it took his breath away.

"Where is Victor?" Seung gil asked.

"He is staying behind… the sun is too high in the sky. Even in his cloak, he isn't in the mood to be stared at," Yuuri explained.

Everyone knew the only time Victor liked to be stared at was when he was performing. In a big town like this, he would not venture out too much. Even with the majority of his body covered, his long white hair and eyes always startled people.

As they approached the back of the train, Seung gil could see the stallions waiting. They had the stallions and smaller riding horses. They weren't doing anything big, Just enough to grab some attention, give a teaser, make the people want to come out tonight.

Celestino was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and he nodded at the two. Seung gil hopped up on one of the smaller horses as Yuuri climbed up the stallion. Isabella and JJ joined them and Celestino was helping the triplets up on a horse. They were small enough they all sat on the back of a horse and just held onto one another.

"Who else is coming?" Yuuri asked.

"Just us," Celestino said as he dropped the end of his cigarette to the ground and mounted a horse, "Isabella and JJ are getting a few things in town while I stay with you all."

Yuuri nodded and they kicked at the horses to take off. Seung gil knew they all had to look quite the group as they entered town. People walking up and down the streets, horse shoes clattered on the cobblestone. This was a larger town than what they were use too. Yakov had told them it would be big. Seung gil looked at the buildings lining the street, women holding childrens' hands, men in suits as they went from one building to the next.

In the center of the town, there was a large fountain and Celestino took their horses over with him to the side down the alleyway. Seung gil watched as Yuuri gracefully walked and stood at the edge of the fountain. As the sunlight hit down on him, his skin glowed in the sunlight and people started to look their way.

Seung gil set his bag down and got out what looked like to chains with charcoal balls on the end. One of the triplet ran up to him and lit the ends of them. Seung gil was able to spin these chains as they were lit up. He could twirl them around his body and spin as the fire twirled and made designs around him. He could hear the wind whip around him as the fire danced.

It was all a game and a dance to him. He would twirl the fire over his head and around his body and then off to the sides. Seung gil never paid attention to the crowd. He had to focus on what he was doing. He knew Yuuri was speaking, but he could not pay attention to what was being said. He allowed the fire continue to whip around him a few more times before slowing down their movements and extinguishing them with the damp cloth he kept on him.

That was when he looked around and noticed they had drawn a crowd. Yuuri was still standing on the fountain's edge and was bending his body and contorting it. The triplets were in and out of the crowds, announcing the shows and when they would be.

"Ladies, children and gentlemen!" a loud voice boomed behind them.

As the crowds parted, Seung gil saw as Celestino walked their way.

"Tonight we will hold our burlesque show! Yes, you heard me correctly gentlemen! Leave the children with your wives and come have drinks with us and our beautiful women from around the world! Entrance is just a dime and we promise music and dancing!" Celestino said as he reached the fountain. Seung gil started to get his fire balls and chains back into his bag as Celestino talked of all the acts and sideshows they had.

Yuuri bent his body again, folding himself in half and turning his head to smile at the crowds. Seung gil could hear whispers from the crowds as they wondered if Yuuri was male or female. The triplets ran back over to them and Yuuri unfolded himself as they went to exit the town square.

"The horses are tied up over at this alley," Celestino said.

They could hear the hooves as JJ and Isabella came to meet them. Seung gil nodded to JJ and hopped up. They had hoped their small little teaser show would bring in the people over the weekend.

As they worked their way back to the train, Celestino, JJ and Isabella had pulled ahead of Yuuri and Seung gil. He could see they were deep in conversation but not wanting to be heard. Seung gil normally was not concerned over things of this matter, but something seemed up.

Back at the train car, Seung gil could see Phichit lost behind his sewing machine again. It was getting close to dinner and he knew Phichit had not moved from that spot all day.

"Something is up," Seung gil said as he put his bag down.

"What do you mean?" Phichit said.

"Well… Celestino, JJ and Isabella were whispering," Seung gil replied.

"You know they scope out the towns," Phichit said.

"This was different."

Looking up from his sewing machine, Phichit turned to look at Seung gil, "I wouldn't worry about it so much. They know what they are doing."

Seung gil walked over to where Phichit was and pulled him from the sewing machine. Seung gil could see a dress just about finished under the needle. It was a rich burgundy color and Seung gil had to chuckle.

"Is that for Leo?" Seung gil asked.

Phichit nodded, "Chris liked him in the dress."

"Doesn't surprise me… Chris likes everyone in a dress."

* * *

As JJ, Celestino and Isabella were headed back to the train, Celestino pulled aside JJ. Taking out a cigarette, JJ and Celestino smoked as they pulled ahead of Seung gil, Yuuri and the triplets.

"So, what did you find out?" Celestino asked JJ.

"Should be easy enough, the bank is not guarded well," JJ said.

"How many guards?"

"Just saw two, but the back door is a simple lock. Last night we noticed there are no guards at night time either."

"Does it look to be a complicated vault?" Celestino asked.

"Not at all, I've gotten into tougher ones. Might be a larger town, but their vault is an old one," JJ said.

"We should make our hit Friday night, it is not the biggest show, but the town will be full and the bank will be closed Saturday and no one will notice till Monday morning. By then we are packing and leaving," Celestino added.

"Sounds like a plan," Isabella said as they got to the train again.

"I'll get the horses brushed down," Celestino said as everyone hopped off the horses. The triplets wanted to help and they all headed off.

JJ wrapped his arms around Isabella, "Let's go lay down for a bit. We gotta head out again tonight."

As they were headed back to their car to rest, they heard Georgi calling out to them. Groaning, JJ let Isabella drag him over to Georgi's tent. JJ was tired and needing a nap. These big cities were hard on him. They went out in the middle of the night for a few hours then practiced their routines.

As they entered Georgi's tent, JJ was hit with the thick incense. It burned his eyes and his nose. He never understood how on warm days like this, Georgi could manage to stay in his tent. They sat on cushions at Georgi's low table and JJ rested his head on Isabella's shoulder. All he wanted was to go and lay down for a bit.

"I had a vision and the voices will not stop," Georgi said.

"What is going on Georgi?" Isabella asked.

"Be cautious in this town. The vision is not fully clear but you need to stay away from the bank," Georgi warned.

"What?" JJ asked as he sat up, "This is our biggest town! Yakov won't allow it!"

"JJ baby, let Georgi talk," Isabella said as he put her hand on his knee.

"The voices are warning me over the money here in this town. The vision had two men and a woman… hanging," Georgi said as he body shook.

"That could mean anything!" JJ said.

"Jean, you know what this means," Georgi said. JJ could hear his voice shaking.

Groaning, JJ laid back, allowing the pillows to catch him. What was Yakov going to say over this? They all knew that Georgi was accurate when he had a vision. He did not like admitting, but Georgi at times scared the hell out of him.

"Celestino is going to pissed," JJ said.

"Would you rather him be pissed or hanged?" Georgi asked.

"Dammit!" JJ said as he sat up again, "Are you sure?"

Georgi nodded, "The voice are adamant... caution in the currency."

"JJ baby…" Isabella said as she took his hand.

"Fuck… we need to go talk to Celestino," JJ said.

* * *

Leo laid out in the bed, he was starting to feel better over all. His head did not pound anymore and he felt better after talking with Otabek. He still felt foolish over the way he acted, but it seemed everyone had really taken to him.

After Chris had left, he heard the door open again and when he looked up, Guang Hong had come in the room. Leo realized he was in Guang Hong's bed and had not even bothered to climb up to the top bunk. Guang Hong climbed in the bed next to him and curled to his side.

"You doing ok?" Guang Hong asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," Leo said.

Leo found his hand would absently rub up and down Guang Hong's arm as they laid in the bed. It was quiet and they just listen to all the sounds around the train car. Finally Guang Hong turned and looked up Leo.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Guang Hong asked. Leo could see his cheeks were pink as he said this.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Leo said. Which was true. Leo was not sure now that he was sober how he felt about everything. Last night with his head all jumbled up, it was so much easier. Now that he was sober, he looked down at his friend, remembering those precious moments from the night before.

"Did you mean it?" Guang Hong said.

Leo felt his face grow warm, he knew he had meant it. He meant to kiss Guang Hong. There were parts of him that wanted to kiss him again. Leo found he was staring at Guang Hong's mouth as he looked down at him. Nodding his head, he leaned down and kissed him briefly.

"Yes… I did mean it," Leo said.

Guang Hong smiled and wrapped his arms around him as he pressed his lips to Leo's.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo did not know what to do. The burlesque show was soon and he was nervous as hell. Even Guang Hong fluttering around their small room was not distracting him. It was one thing to have a few drinks and sing, but in front of paying customers was another. He did not know where this all came from- Leo sang in the church, he sang for his family and anyone who would listen. Now he was told he was to wear a dress and do his hair and sing dirty limericks as woman danced topless.

"Leo," Guang Hong said as he crawled next to him in the bunk and kisses his neck, "You will do wonderful tonight!" It did help when Guang Hong would wrap his small arms around him and rest his head on his chest. Leo found running his hands through Guang Hong's hair always helped. "You need to go over to Phichit's car and get ready."

"Come with me?" Leo asked.

Guang Hong smiled at him and kissed his nose, "Of course I will!"

"Ji, were you nervous the first time you performed?" Leo asked as they walked to Phichit's car.

"Yes! I mean, I grew up like this, but it was still nerve wrecking. Even now when I do something new, it is always butterflies in my stomach," Guang Hong said.

Leo nodded and they climbed up into Phichit's car. Seung gil had a zippo lighter and running his fingers through the flames as Phichit sat at a sewing machine, finishing up.

"He is finishing your costume," Seung gil said as Guang Hong sat next to him and Leo walked over to where Phichit was. Phichit smiled at him and held up a fitted dress with fringe and sequins.

Leo thought he was going to pass out. It was getting close to time and Leo was a wreck. They had dressed him up and put more makeup on him. Phichit seemed to have an endless supply of fishnet stockings and he got a different set of heels to wear. He groaned as they got him ready. Guang Hong kept giggling at him and he would growl back. His hair was braided with curls lining his face before they deemed he was ready.

Leaving out the train car, Guang Hong was walking next to him. Leo's hands were clammy but he held tight to Guang Hong's hand. The closer they got to the tents the more he felt like he would throw up.

"I… I can't do this," Leo said.

Guang Hong looked up at him and squeezed his hand, "Of course you can. If you can sing in front of us you can sing in front of anyone!"

"I was drunk then!"

"You kissed me in front of everyone and told Otabek how you wanted to hug me," Guang Hong giggled out.

"Otabek told you that?" Leo said with wide eyes. He would have to talk to Otabek later. "Plus I was _still_ drunk during all that."

"We need to let you drink more often," Guang Hong said, still holding his hand and not letting go. "I promise, you got this, ok? I'll even stay in the tent ok?"

Leo shook his head, he really thought he was going to throw up.

"Leo, you got this!" Guang Hong said before giving him a quick kiss and pushing him through the tent opening.

As he entered, no one was there yet- taking a deep breath, Leo only hoped he could do this.

* * *

"Celestino still wants to do it," JJ said as he walked back to the horses with Isabella.

"Did you explain what Georgi said?" she asked.

JJ nodded and got out a cigarette, "He says we are too good and this town is too big not to do it."

"Why don't we just hit the jewelry store and then sell in other towns?" Isabella said.

JJ shook his head, "Celestino doesn't care."

"Well maybe he should. We can have the triplets work a little harder when the crowds come instead," Isabella said.

JJ sighed. It was hard to argue with her when she was upset, and what Georgi had told her upset her. He was stuck between a rock and hard place. He needed to go talk to Yakov- he was the only one who could talk some sense into Celestino.

 _Caution in the currency._

JJ shook his head. Georgi was a curse and a blessing all wrapped up in weird robes and incense.

"Baby, we will figure it out," JJ said as he held Isabella. He did not know what he would do if Yakov still wanted them to do the job.

"You know I believe what ever Georgi says," Isabella said, "and anyone who doesn't is a damn fool!"

"C'mon babe, we will go talk with Yakov," JJ kissed her temple and held her a second longer. He would do whatever he had too to keep her safe. Georgi was adamant in his warning, and that only concerned him more. He would do whatever he had to keep his fiance safe- even if it meant they left this circus.

They walked to Yakov's train car, hand in hand. Isabella's palm were sweaty were she was scared, he wanted to reassure her it was ok. Neither talked as they got to his car and JJ pulled her in a for a kiss, trying to reassure her.

"Babe, I will always keep you safe," he said.

"I know you will, baby."

Stepping into the car, it was full of smoke and they left the door open to air it out a bit. Lilia offered a cigarette to JJ and he accepted while sitting down at their small table- Isabella on his lap.

"So what brings you two here?" Lilia asked.

"We talked with Georgi," JJ said as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

"And what did he have to say?" Yakov asked.

"He said we would be hanged!" Isabella blurted out.

"Honey," JJ said as he rubbed her back, "Let me talk ok?" Isabella nodded and settled back down, taking the cigarette from his hand. "Ok, so Georgi talked with us. He had a vision, saying we need to stay away from the bank."

Yakov groaned, "But this is our biggest town. We counted on this."

"Yakov! This is serious!" Lilia spit out.

"Fuck!" Yakov said.

JJ wrapped his arms around Isabella. There was no way he was allowing her to get hurt in anyway.

* * *

" _We need to stay on the outskirts of the tent. Make sure no cheap asses try to steal a peak!"_ Yuri signed to Otabek.

Otabek nodded and held the bat in his hand. It was a common problem at night during the burlesque show. Teenagers especially- they would sneak out and try to catch a glimpse at topless women dancing without paying. It was not as if Chris cared about their age, he just wanted the nickle for admittance.

It was dark, but the torches outside the tent gave enough light they could see when boys tried to look under the skirts of the tent. Taking his boot, he kicked the side of one boy as he yelled- him and his friend took off running the moment they laid eyes on him- the large giant. Otabek laughed quietly as he continued to walk around the tents.

Otabek could hear Leo singing the limericks- he had perfect pitch and the dirty lyrics made him giggle. Opening the curtain, he stood in the back and watched. Women on stage dancing, men hollering, and Leo singing. He had to laugh even more as Leo was dressed up. He never thought after the other night Leo would put a dress on again, somehow they got him all dolled up.

Leo continued to sing dirty rhymes and even did a little sway of his hips as he walked across the stage. The girls would wrap their arms around him and he would act as if he were singing to them. It was comical and sexy all at the same time. Otabek also took note of Guang Hong standing off to the sides, smiling and clapping at it all.

Chris looked pleased as he was dressed in his suit and hate, behind the piano playing. At one point Leo had draped his body over the piano as the songs only got dirtier.

" _Beka! What are you doing?"_ Yuri signed and said to him.

" _Just watching our friend sing,"_ Otabek signed back.

" _Yeah, our stowaway has a great voice,_ " Yuri signed as he leaned against Otabek.

The tent fabric lifted over at the side, Otabek moved over and tapped the top of someone's head as Yuri went running out the tent screaming to pay or fuck off. Otabek had to laugh as Yuri was screaming so loudly and growling around the tent- it was being heard over the music.

Stepping back out the tent, Otabek went and found Yuri. It was time to keep all these kids from peaking in.

* * *

The breakfast tent was buzzing that morning. Talks of the burlesque showing going all around. Yuuri had to smile while leaning on Victor a the breakfast table. They had gone to bed early as they were doing a quick run through of their program today for the show tonight.

"You ready for tonight, love," Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and accepted the melon Victor was holding up to him. It was sweet and Victor knew of his weak spot for fruit.

"Of course honey. Are we using the new ring?" Yuuri asked.

Victor leaned in and kissed him, "I was thinking so. Want to go practice with it?"

"Wouldn't it be rude to just leave in the middle of breakfast?"

"Not if we are practicing," Victor said as he kissed him again. Yuuri never could get enough of Victor. "Come on, let's go try it out."

There was a gleam in Victor's eyes as he looked at him- Yuuri knew this look, it was dangerous, it was demanding, it was _wanting_. Victor was pulling him from the table and Yuuri had to giggle as they almost ran out of the breakfast tent. There was something magical doing routines with Victor. They were opposites in every appearance and stature, but when they performed, they became one. Their differences blending and mixing. Victor's cold hard lines and stature- Yuuri's beautiful warm glows and kindness. It was a perfect opposite match.

Where Victor was taller and larger, he submitted in performances to Yuuri. Any change of the ring, spin of their bodies, Yuuri commanded it. It was his moment to take the lead, and Victor always followed. They would paint their faces up for the performance, were tight costumes that highlighted their differences, making them beautiful, making the audience question what they watched. The transparent man and the most beautiful person alive- coming together, performing as one.

No one was in the main tent, as Victor grabbed their new ring. Slipped off his red silk robe, Yuuri saw the tight linen shorts on his muscular legs. Skin so pale you saw through it, every vein showing blue under his almost purple skin, every muscle highlighted and poised. Yuuri would fall in love all over again. How many times had Yuuri stared at Victor? How many times had he marveled over the perfection of his lover?

"You ready, my Yuuri?" his voice was even cold, harsh. It sent a shiver doing Yuuri's spine. Where people found Victor cold and hard, Yuuri knew better. Victor was everything but. He loved Yuuri and gave everything he had to Yuuri. Even the first moment they had set eyes on one another, they each knew there was no one else for them in this world.

Nodding his head, he took the ring from Victor and locked eyes.

 _This was where he ruled Victor- he made the transparent man his and his alone_.

Stepping into the ring, Yuuri grabbed and edges and waited for Victor to join him. It was a casual easy roll they did- rocking the ring back and forth, their bodies moving as one as they never had to speak how this would all go. Yuuri led the motions and Victor was just another ring in his act. Their legs would intertwine as the tent spun around them, picking up speed, changing direction, the ring never stopping.

Yuuri only had to feel the ring, he would lock his gaze on the strong, long lines of Victor's pale neck as the ring spun more, Victor moving his body around his, changing momentum of their routine. Yuuri would move in and out of the ring as it twirled, wrapping himself around Victor, removing himself from that strong body. Every time he parted, he felt his heart was beating out of his chest.

It was a dance they did, a dance in an cyr wheel act. No music played at this moment, but they did not need it. During their act, they never paid attention to music, it was only their body language that mattered. Having Victor with him, dancing in the ring with him, was all he ever wanted. His body hummed and all he wanted was Victor.

Standing there, watching as Victor gracefully rotated the ring, spun his body in different directions, he knew all he had to jump, and Victor would be there to get him. There was never a question on how this worked. His reflection would almost bounce off those cold red eyes as he knew Victor could not look away, could never break that contact with him.

 _This is where I own you, this is where you are mine_.

Victor stood still, the ring dancing around them as the stood in the center. Yuuri continued to keep the ring bouncing around them, twirling as they stood still. It was the story of their life- the world moving around them as they stood in their own small space.

It was always him and Victor against the world. Their differences isolating them from the population, their differences only bringing them closer together. Victor ran his hand down his cheek and nodded at him, Yuuri let the ring drop as he lept into Victor's arms.

"Take me home," Yuuri whispered into his ear.

"Anything you want, my love."

* * *

Celestino being pissed was taking it lightly. This was where he was making his break. He had been stuck in this damn circus being a bitch-boy to Yakov for years. This job was his ticket out. He could have run off and hid for the rest of his life in luxury.

Grabbing at his bottle of whiskey, he took a hard swig as he walked towards that wizard's tent. He had to hear this all for himself. Walking into the tent, he choked on that damn incense. Why did he have to always burn that shit? It was dark in the tent with very little lighting, and he saw Georgi decked out in robes and jewelry.

"May I help you, Celestino?" Georgi said as his back was turned to him.

"What the hell did you say to them?" he demanded.

Georgi turned and gestured to the pile of over sized pillows on the floor. Sitting down, Celestino took another swig of his whiskey and tried not to choke on the burn (from both the smoke and the liquid).

"I told them what I saw," Georgi replied.

"You are fucking up my plans," Celestino growled out.

"Ah, yes, your _plans_ ," Georgi said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Georgi waved his hands over some rocks in a silver bowl and grabbed one, holding it. All this mumbo jumbo was too much for Celestino.

"You don't believe in me. You think I am a fraud," Georgi said as he sat the stone down and rubbed over his crystal ball.

"I think you are full of shit. At least you can see that perfectly," Celestino said.

Georgi laughed, "Yes, I know this already."

"So why would you do this to me?" Celestino asked. All he wanted was out and this was going to make him stuck being in a freak show and cleaning animal cages even longer.

"You want to leave, you will leave. Trust this, just not this week," Georgi said.

Celestino sat there and stared at the strange man, "What do you mean?"

"Leave the bank alone, or you will hang," Georgi said as a string appeared out of nowhere, almost like smoke and he wrapped his around his hand, "but you will not stay here. This is not your home."

At this, Celestino smiled- there was hope.

* * *

"We are going to work out our routine today. You want to come watch?" Guang Hong asked him as breakfast was ending.

"That sounds good," Leo said as he finished his coffee.

"Yeah, after practice, I have a few more outfits I need to check and see if I got right," Phichit said.

"Not anymore dresses," Leo groaned.

Seung gil smirked as he kept striking matches.

"No, just one other dress, the others are just everyday pants and shirts. Then an outfit for ticket selling with JJ," Phichit said.

"Wow, how fast do you sew?" Leo asked.

"He is the best," Seung gil said as he struck another match.

"Come on, let's go get to swinging!" Guang Hong said as he jumped from the table. He had grabbed Leo's hand and started to pull at him. They all got up, started their way out the tent and across the field to the main tent.

Leo was curious to see them all perform. He would not be in the tent so much as selling tickets with JJ and singing at the entrance. He had watched them when they were in his hometown and remembered just how great it all was. It seemed like they flew in the air. Now he would get a front row seat to watch.

They saw Yuuri and Victor leaving the tent, oblivious to the world around them as they traveled the field back to their car.

It was always something walking through the main tent. Another world was opening up and the outside world was being locked away. Leo liked how safe he felt here, how accepted he was. He could live his life the way he wanted to while he learned who he really was. Something was always missing but he never could put his finger on it. That morning Guang Hong spoke for him, his finger was planted where it needed to be.

"You can sit over here. I hope you don't get _too bored_ ," Guang Hong said before kissing his cheek and shedding his jacket.

"I am sure I won't get bored," Leo said as he took Guang Hong's jacket and sat back.

He watched at Phichit, Seung gil and Guang Hong all climb up the ladder to the top of the tent. It was really high up and Leo had to crane his neck up to see. There were two large trapeze bars that were used. Phichit and Guang Hong were on one end, as Seung gil was on another. They all started to swing and before Leo knew it, Guang Hong was spinning and flying through the air.

It was like Seung gil and Phichit were playing with Guang Hong. They way they easily threw him and he spun only be caught by the hands or ankles of the other. It was dizzying and Leo was scared that Guang Hong would fall.

Leo realize he was not breathing and took in a deep breath. As the routine ended, Seung gil and Phichit worked their way down the ladder as Guang Hong sat on the bar and swung back and forth.

"Wanna try it?" Guang Hong called down to him.

Leo shook his head, there was no way he could do that.

"Oh come on! Just a swing! There is a net," Guang Hong called down.

Leo was curious, he wanted to know what it was like. He found himself climbing the ladder and working his way up to the tent's canopy. The view from up there was spectacular.

"It is an entirely different world up here," Leo breathed out as Guang Hong swung over to the side and held onto the wooden pole.

"Of course it is, why do you think I stay up here so much?" Guang Hong giggled at him. "Now hop on and swing with me. We don't have to do anything fancy."

"But how… how will I…?" Leo asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Guang Hong asked.

"With my life," Leo said as he climbed on the trapeze bar.

Guang Hong giggled and somehow worked so he was straddling Leo as they swung high over the ground. It was dizzying up there, and Leo loved it. He held onto the ropes tightly as the swing never seemed to stop. Guang Hong worked his body so the swing only continued to swing more and more, his laughter rang through the tent as Leo kept a tight grip on the rope.

Guang Hong's face was lit up, those freckles dancing across his cheeks. He was the reason that Leo was so happy, he was so free and alive- he made Leo come alive. Staring into Guang Hong's eyes, he leaned in and started to kiss him.

The wind was whipping through his hair, Guang Hong was wrapped around them as they swung in a circus tent. It was all too perfect.

"Hey lovebirds!" came a growl from below.

Leo pulled away from kissing Guang Hong as they looked down. Yuri and Otabek were stand there looking up at them.

"If you two can separate your ugly faces for a bit, I could use helps with the cats!" Yuri said.

"How the hell do we get off this thing?" Leo asked.

Guang Hong giggled and started to swing them more so they could get back to the side.

* * *

" _Taking them long enough,_ " Yuri signed to Otabek.

" _Be nice, can't you see they are falling in love?_ " Otabek signed back.

Yuri growled as Guang Hong and Leo climbed down the ladder.

"Come on you two! Pookey is hungry!" Yuri growled out and started to stomp at the tent.

Pookey had slept a lot the day before and Yuri was getting worried. He left the two lovebird behind so he could get to Pookey's cage.

" _See! Pookey is laid down sleeping again,_ " Yuri signed as he went into the cage.

Otabek had gotten the wagon of food and went to go gather water. Yuri wrapped his arms around his lion and petted at soft fur.

"Pookey baby, what is wrong," Yuri said.

"Hey, is Pookey ok?" Leo asked as he joined him in the cage.

"I don't know. Can't figure out what it is," Yuri said as he scratched behind Pookey's ear.

Leo crotched down and looked Pookey over. Both of them were clueless. As Leo started to pet Pookey, a deep purr rumbled through the large cat's chest then Pookey stood up and was nuzzling at Leo, backing him up the cage wall.

"You stupid traitor!" Yuri hissed out.

"What do you mean?" Leo said.

"Looks like you need to visit Pookey more," Guang Hong giggled out.

Yuri growled as he watched _his lion_ purr and paw at Leo. He had been around Pookey since he came to the circus, how the hell had this stowaway that had only been around a handful of days gotten _his lion_ to turn on him.

"Fine, you walk the damn traitor. I am going to go check on Midnight," Yuri said as he stomped out the cage.

" _What was all of that about?"_ Otabek signed.

" _Pookey is a damn traitor,_ " Yuri signed before turning his back to Otabek. It was when a large hand laid on his shoulder and turned him around.

" _You should be happy. Pookey is letting someone else handle them. You already said another hand with the cats would help,"_ Otabek signed.

" _I have you,_ " Yuri signed back.

" _And the cats hate me. All I can do is carry food and water, let Leo help you,_ " Otabek signed back.

"I fucking hate when you are right." Yuri said as he leaned against Otabek. Turning, he saw Leo drape the rope over Pookey's head and that stupid cat practically prance behind him.

* * *

The place was starting to fill up. Loop looked over to her sisters and adjusted the wig on Lutz head.

"Ok girls, this is all falling on us," Loop said. "Go out there and get everything you can."

"Right!" they both answered and started to mingle out into the people coming through the gates.

This is what they were taught, how they were raised. They stayed small, so it was easy. No one ever suspected little faces smiling at them to be the ones robbing and stealing. It was easy to dip hands into purses, bags, pockets and fill theirs.

They carried candy so they could hand to children and passed out balloons. They couple games they had on the field were the best to stay around. People got lost in trying to win cheap prizes, they never noticed when their wallets went empty and their change gone.

They were never noticed and no one knew it was them. Their outfits would get weighed down to the point they had to waddle across the field and to their train car to unload and start again.

"The show will start soon, we need to be under the stands," Axel said.

"Yeah, we know," Loop said. "Don't forget, take our share."

"But Yakov gives us our share," Lutz said.

"And those shares are getting smaller and smaller. We get one share when it is three of us," Loop said.

"Yeah we are getting stiffed at every turn around here," Axel agreed.

All three were upset over so much. They had been raised in the circus when it was found out they were the only triplets alive to also be dwarves. They were treated as one person and not three. The only ones who ever treated them properly were JJ and Isabella.

"I do want to see the new cyr wheel act," Lutz said.

"I heard they had redone the routine for the new ring," Axel said.

"As long as we get our work done first," Loops added in.

They emptied their pockets and Loop took was she felt was their share and hid it in a carpment she had made into the train wall.

* * *

Yakov sat back in his chair and lit another cigarette. He really needed this town to pull through. Their funds were already tight and he needed this. The animal feed was getting low as was the food in the car. Each city they went too only costed them more and more.

"Lilia, what the fuck are we going to do?" Yakov asked.

Lilia poured them each a brandy. "We will cut back a bit."

"But where?" Yakov asked.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but hold the performers pay for a bit. We already offer them food and shelter as it is," Lilia said.

"We stop their pay, they get unhappy, and unhappy performers are terrible performers. I hear other circuses had to do this and their shows went to shit," Yakov said draining his glass.

"Then you plan to go into debt?" Lilia said.

Yakov groaned. He knew what she said was true. They had done well for so many years, but their circus grew. More people, more animals, and more expenses. He always wanted to be famous, and he was. They had the best reputation for freaks and acts. People came from all over to see them, but who wouldn't? He had traveled the world and gave up everything for this life.

"We need to figure out something," Yakov said.

"Maybe the triplets will come through," Lilia said.

Yakov poured more brandy, "We can only hope."


End file.
